Na Metafísica do Amor
by ASolon
Summary: Uma aluna se vê em apuros e o único que pode ajudá-la é seu mestre de poções. Ao se envolver com ele, ela se apaixona por um homem que se mantém irredutível. Pré-Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Shipper:** Severus Snape e Personagem Original

**Gênero: **Romance/drama/aventura

**Censura: **+ 16

**Aviso:** A fic é um pouco lenta e densa no início, espero que não desistam porque depois ela engrena. É minha primeira fic, porém está completa, ou seja, só vou postando. Espero que gostem.

**Declaro que a maioria dos personagens envolvidos e o universo-potter não são meus, só peguei emprestado.**

**Resumo: **A história é sobre uma aluna que está com problemas, e o único que pode ajudar é o mestre de poções. Ao precisar dele e consequentemente se envolver, ela acaba se apaixonando por Snape, que permanece irredutível. Pré-Harry Potter.

_**Na metafísica do amor ¹.**_

_**Prólogo**_

Ano de 1984. Mais um ano letivo inicia-se na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no dia primeiro de setembro. É com uma forte tempestade acompanhada de ventos uivantes que são dadas as boas-vindas aos antigos e novos estudantes bruxos, que sempre são realizadas com a Cerimônia de Seleção acompanhada de um glorioso banquete, no Salão Principal.

Tudo era muito novo para os primeiranistas, aquelas criaturinhas assustadas, mas algo lhes chamava a atenção: o Chapéu Seletor. Uma velha bruxa de aparência austera, que lhes parecia ser uma professora, organizava-os em fila; logo após foram convidados a sentarem-se em uma rústica banqueta e a colocarem o estranho chapéu, que a pouco havia cantado, afinadamente, sobre cada casa.

- Ludwing Schiller.

- Lufa-Lufa. – disse o chapéu.

Aplausos.

- John William Keats.

- Sonserina.

E assim seguiu-se a seleção dos alunos para suas casas, que eram: Corvinal, Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Sonserina.

- Sulis Scathach².

- Sonserina. – anunciou o chapéu feliz em cumprir sua função de chapéu-seletor.

E mais aplausos! Terminou a seleção daqueles novatos que já se viam em companhia de seus veteranos, em suas mesas de suas respectivas casas. Todos eles começaram uma nova fase em suas vidas, e todos se sentiram ou ansiosos, acanhados, ou até mesmo felizes, mas este não foi o caso de Sulis Scathach, aluna que tomaremos conhecimento a seu respeito devido à sua suma importância para a presente história.

Aos onze anos, superfluamente, poder-se-ia dizer o quão mediana Sulis era. Bruxa de sangue puro, não era exatamente rica, mas muito bem de vida, não era nem feia e nem possuidora de beleza extraordinária. Já fazia idéia de como seria a escola em si, pois seus pais estudaram lá e tinham alguns registros de Hogwarts, como fotos e quadros. Ora, é de nosso conhecimento que Sulis não sentiu nenhum sentimento supracitado, como seus colegas, nenhum tipo de emoção quanto a sua nova vida, pois nem imaginava o quão fabuloso seu destino era, e que ali, em Hogwarts, estava a chave para tal destino. Podemos dizer que o máximo que sentiu foi curiosidade quanto às pessoas a sua volta.

Como já sabemos, é aparentemente uma garota mediana, mas ninguém a conhecia realmente como era. Nunca fizeram uma análise de seu caráter ou interioridade, como será de nosso conhecimento, mas deixaremos essas análises de sua essência ao decorrer desta história.

1- A origem da palavra _Metafísica _vem do grego _Meta_= além e _Physis_= física. Utilizo-me da palavra no sentido de transcendência de um amor físico, e ir para a essência do próprio.

2- Origem do nome Sulis Scathach: são duas deusas da mitologia celta. Sulis deusa de profecia, inspiração, sabedoria e morte. Scathach seu nome traduzia-se como A Sombra, Aquela que semeia o medo. Deusa do submundo, Scathach era a deusa da escuridão, aspecto destruidor da Senhora. Mulher guerreira e profetisa que viveu em Albion, na Escócia, e que ensinava artes marciais para os guerreiros que tinham coragem suficiente para treinar com ela, pois era tida como dura e impiedosa. (fonte: ./deuses&magia_celta=as_deusas_)

**Capítulo um:**

Sete anos se passaram da vida Sulis dentro daquelas paredes do castelo de Hogwarts; ora passaram-se rápidos demais, ora lentos. E como, em certos momentos, ela sentira-se feliz em estar no sétimo ano e em pouco tempo deixaria de freqüentá-lo, já em outros se sentia um pouco tristonha em deixá-lo. Sete anos era muito tempo ou pouco tempo? Tempo³. Afinal, o que é o tempo? O passado, o presente ou o futuro? Ora, se é o passado, já não existe mais, pois já se passou, se é o futuro ainda nem existe, não poderia ser, então era o presente o tempo? Mas sendo o presente, sem virar pretérito, como poderia existir se o presente consiste em deixar de existir? Aliás, quanto tempo tem o tempo? E por aí se seguia os devaneios de Sulis, sempre pensando em coisas tão cotidianas para todos, mas essas eram as grandes questões da vida, o que realmente importavam.

Após o café da manhã, Sulis verifica sua rotina escolar para os setimanistas da sonserina; e às 08h45min desce rumo aos perímetros da Cabana do Guarda-Caça para a primeira aula do ano: Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, juntamente com seus colegas. Sim, colegas, Sulis nunca cultivara alguma amizade e nem fazia questão de ter alguma, embora sempre fora gentil trivialmente para com todos que se dirigiam a ela. Preferia voltar-se sobre si mesma, e ali permanecer.

A manhã seguiu-se bem, afinal ninguém morreu com as criaturas que Hagrid lhes apresentou: Explosivins. Eram de aparência horrível, mas pelo simples fato de serem animais, Sulis via alguma beleza ou tinha amabilidade para com eles. Óbvio que não era o tipo de beleza que manda os rigores estéticos, ou como admirava sua gata Miúcha, mas uma beleza que só existia naquela estranha mente da nossa sonserina.

-Sulis, acorda! Estou falando com você.

-Hãn, oi! Que você falou Martin? – disse friamente por interromperem seus pensamentos.

- Viajando outra vez Sulis? Perguntei o que você está achando dessa aula, por que está uma porcaria, isso sim, esses bichos estão prestes a nos machucar.

-Ah... Acho que poderiam ser úteis, poderíamos colocá-los para explodirem na sala comunal da grifinória, quem sabe? De qualquer maneira, são legais e... Pelo visto acabou a aula. – disse Sulis consultando seu relógio ao ver alguns alunos rumarem ao castelo.

- É uma idéia extremamente interessante, porém não vejo como colocá-los lá sem me machucar. – acompanhou um Martin extremamente pensativo e com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Martin era seu colega de casa. Tirava boas notas e por isso, considerado inteligente. Era na maior parte do tempo irritante. Tinha cabelos castanhos claros que acompanhavam a cor de seus olhos. Era de uma beleza admirada pelas meninas de Hogwarts, e como ele sabia muito bem disso! Sulis não era exceção, também o achava bonito, mas de uma maneira bem sem graça, explano aqui, nunca tivera segundas intenções com ele, assim como o interesse dele pela pessoa dela era pela simples especulação ou travamento de idéias com uma pessoa tão "de outro mundo", como ele às vezes costumava referir-se a ela, e é claro, para também ter o maior número de amigos, que era seu objetivo: a popularidade.

Para Sulis não passava de um medíocre. Sua aparente inteligência se resumia em decorar a matéria para prova. E salvas exceções, ele raciocinava. Sulis não simplesmente raciocinava, ela pensava. Era um ser pensante, algo raro, principalmente para uma jovem de 16 anos.

Em certos momentos, Sulis demonstrava à Martin seu desprezo por ele, e o ridicularizava. Entretanto, como ela sempre se utilizava apenas de ironias e sarcasmos para fazer tais críticas, provavelmente ele nunca teve uma real compreensão de suas palavras. Se, por acaso, compreendia suas palavras, sabia muito bem fingir que não entendia.

Ora, Sulis está com 16 anos e ainda não descrevemos nossa personagem principal. Já havíamos dito que não havia nenhuma beleza extraordinária em sua aparência. Porém agora ela estava com seus 16 anos quase 17. E continuava sem essa beleza extraordinária. Não usava maquiagem, exceção às festas. Não era gorda, mas não era magricela, pois como gostava de comer! Adorava chocolate, e queijo também, assim como a cerveja amanteigada. E é justamente por que gostava de comer (e com calma para apreciá-la, pois "comer é uma arte") que quase se atrasou para a terceira aula do dia, também dupla, assim como a aula de Hagrid, que era Poções.

Dirigiu-se para as masmorras correndo, pois sabia como era seu professor e diretor de casa, sabia que se atrasasse perderia pontos ou até mesmo poderia pegar uma

detenção. Com sorte, chegou na hora.

- ...e estejam cientes que este ano não os tolerarei como sempre. Os deveres de casa que eu pedir no decorrer do ano, não aceitarei após a data que eu estipularei. Não aceitarei retardatários em minhas aulas... – dizia Snape, em um tom tão calmo, como quando está, um segundo antes de dar seu bote, uma serpente.

"_Como se algum dia tivesse nos tolerado...". _E assim começou suas observações em relação ao seu mestre.

Esse era o tipo de homem que Sulis adorava analisar: irônico, sarcástico, enigmático, extremamente inteligente. Ela sabia que era extraordinário em oclumencia. Ah! Como ela gostaria de aprender a arte da oclumencia... Mas isso era um caso a ser pensado muito pra frente, em um futuro não tão próximo.

E ao longo de sete anos nossa protagonista vem analisando-o e não chega a um resultado satisfatório. Sabe de cor e salteado de seu humor: sempre gélido. Sabe que, assim como ela, ele se utiliza das ferramentas ironia e sarcasmo. Mas ela gostaria de saber mais além desses dados: queria saber seu âmago. Ela não sabe quem ele é, mas sabe quem ele não é. E isso já é um passo a frente de todas as outras pessoas que já tiveram curiosidade sobre este negro ser.

- Senhorita, Senhorita Scathach! – Sulis se deparou com olhos tão negros quanto os seus encarando-a, de uma forma realmente zangada. – Mas que tipo de autista ou lunática você é? Menos cinco pontos por não prestar atenção na aula.

- Mas mestre Sna...

- Será que a senhorita já não tirou pontos suficientes da Sonserina? – falou um Snape com um tom tão manso e baixo, que Sulis teve uma seqüência de arrepios gélidos, pois sabia que aquele tom de voz, bela voz explano aqui, era um tom realmente ameaçador e perigoso.

Ruborizada, decidiu-se calar. Ora, era só ele repetir a pergunta que provavelmente ela saberia responder. Ou não. Era melhor se concentrar no mestre, hoje especialmente irritado.

- ...e acho que não preciso desenhar para que suas inidôneas mentes possam entender o que eu quero. Em todo caso, está na lousa o dever para a próxima aula. E agora comecem a fazer a Poção Murtisco, que também está na lousa.

"_Poção pra Confundir... propriedades, ingredientes... efeitos... 40 cm de pergaminho... para o dia 30 de setembro..."._

E assim passaram-se os dias em Hogwarts até chegar a primeira visita em Hogsmade, no dia 28 de setembro. Sulis já adiantara seus deveres e trabalhos, por isso resolveu, sem cogitar, ir ao vilarejo. Como sempre, vagou só pelas ruas, entrando em uma loja aqui e outra ali, até que entrou no Cabeça de Javali. Gostava do bar, pois, por mais que freqüentavam pessoas estranhas naquele lugar, sem contar a sujeira, não tinha nenhum aluno para pertubá-la. Sulis era uma criatura só, como um lobo da estepe4, e tudo que queria naquele momento eram a sua amada solidão e um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

Pensou na figura negra que habitava o castelo (aliás, não tinha caído em si como ela pensava constantemente nele) tão distante do mundo, assim como ela. Mas ele tinha classe ao ser alheio à sua volta. E nem tão velho era, se tivesse era no máximo uns trinta e cinco anos, e já chegou num ponto de sua vida que não suportava mais as pessoas à sua volta. E ela nem trinta anos tinha e já estava assim? Mas ainda assim, ela fazia esforços por não rir das ações humanas, mas sim compreende-las5.

Já era umas 18 horas, horário de voltar à Hogwarts. Saiu do bar, já estava muito escuro, principalmente porque o dia estivera nublado. Começou a caminhar em direção ao centro da vila para se encontrar com o restante dos alunos, ia se atrasar, fato!

Como o bar se localizava nos perímetros afastados do vilarejo, havia um atalho por uma mata atrás do bar, que chegaria bem mais rápido ao local onde combinaram os alunos.

- Lumus.

Escuridão. Medo.

Agora Sulis se encontrava, sabe-se lá como, em frente ao Castelo. E como correra para chegar até o local. Estava abalada, em estado de choque, e como faria pra entrar no castelo?

Viu a Professora MacGongall vir em sua direção, ofegando, não, bufando pelas suas finas narinas de raiva.

- Espero que tenha alguma explicação plausível por não ter voltado com o restante dos alunos. Estava voltando agora mesmo para Hogmeade para lhe procurar, senhorita Scathach. É simplesmente um absurdo...

Sulis já nem ouvia mais o que sua professora de transfiguração lhe falava. Notou que sua saia estava rasgada. E havia lama em suas pontas. Precisava escrever, anotar o que lhe acontecera há pouco.

Minerva retirou 30 pontos de sua casa, após uma esfarrapada explicação que perdeu a hora por que o dia ficou escuro desde manhã. O diretor de sua casa iria ficar furioso quando soubesse de onde foram retirados 30 pontos da casa.

Correu em direção à sala comunal sonserina. Após informar a senha "_serpente sangrenta" _entrou sem olhar para os presentes na sala, rumou seu quarto. Pegou um pergaminho e enfiou em sua mochila, precisava registrar aquilo. Voltou à sala comunal para sentar-se em uma mesa e escrever confortavelmente. Sentou no local mais isolado para não ser incomodada, se bem que os sonserinos tivessem bom senso o bastante para saber quando uma pessoa deseja a solidão. E no caso de Sulis, todos já sabiam que odiava ser interrompida quando estivesse fazendo algum dever ou escrevendo alguma carta.

Pegou a pena e o pergaminho e, para que ninguém fosse perguntar o que estava a fazer, pegou também o trabalho de Snape, para fingir algum término. Pegou sua pena. Escreveu. Guardou seus pergaminhos e foi dormir.

3- essa noção de tempo pensada pela Sulis é na realidade uma tese do filósofo Santo Agostinho, encontrada no livro Confissões.

4- Referência a obra O Lobo da Estepe, de Hermann Hesse.

5- "Tenho-me esforçado por não rir das ações humanas, por não deplorá-las nem odiá-las, mas por compreendê-las." Frase do filósofo Baruch de Espinosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo dois._**

Terça-feira, 23h30min. Podia-se ouvir de seus aposentos os ventos fortes naquela noite. Severus Snape pegou os pergaminhos daqueles infelizes alunos para corrigir, que provavelmente só havia saído besteiras e/ou cópias. Estava confortado em sua escrivaninha de madeira rústica e poltrona de coro. O ambiente era esverdeado, que depois do preto, era sua cor favorita, além de ser a cor representante de sua casa. Atrás dessa mesa, que se localizava na sala antecedente de seu quarto, havia uma enorme e gloriosa estante abarrotada de livros. A sua frente, um armário onde guardava ingredientes, poções e conservas de criaturas esquizofrênicas mortas. Era confortável e agradável para ele.

Apesar de ser irritante ler aqueles pergaminhos e ver tanta besteira, era agradável dar nota baixa. Principalmente àqueles que não gostava. Pensou em Sulis, pois ela havia tirado, no período de um mês, 35 pontos sozinha da casa. Porém, após esse pensamento e um leve sorriso em seu rosto por dar nota baixa a alguém em especial, resolveu seguir a ordem da pilha à sua frente.

Corrigiu vários trabalhos. Leu o nome de Sulis. Resolveu separá-lo e lê-lo por último. Enfim, o pergaminho da senhorita Scathach. Estranho, só agora ele reparara que estava escrito, no cabeçalho do pergaminho, somente o primeiro nome, sem mais, como manda o figurino: nome completo, data, casa. Percebeu também que não havia ali 40 centímetro. Só por essas coisas, observou Snape, poderia arrancar-lhe uns pontos. Resolveu ler:

"_Confidente pergaminho, deixe-me lhe contar uma história de arrepiar sobre uma coisa que me aconteceu. Uma noite vagando pelos matos atrás do Javali, eu tinha bebido um drink, nada mais. Eu estava divagando, aproveitando a brilhante luz da lua, olhando as estrelas. Não percebi a presença tão perto de mim observando cada movimento meu. Com medo eu cai de joelhos enquanto alguém correu de trás das árvores e levou-me para um lugar profano. E foi lá que eu cai em desgraça. Então eles me invocaram para juntar-me a eles. À dança dos mortos._

_ Para dentro do círculo de fogo, eu os segui para o centro, eu fui levada como se o tempo tivesse parado. Eu ainda estava entorpecida pelo medo, mas ainda queria ir, e as chamas do fogo não me feriram enquanto eu andava sobre o carvão, senti que estava em transe. E meu espírito foi levado de mim. Se alguém ao menos tivesse a chance de testemunhar o que aconteceu comigo! E eu dancei, pulei e eu cantei com eles. Todos tinham a morte em seus olhos, figuras sem vida, todos eles eram mortos-vivos que vieram das trevas. Enquanto eu dançava com os mortos, meu espírito livre estava rindo e uivando para mim sob meu corpo morto-vivo. Apenas dançava o círculo dos mortos até que chegou a hora de nos reunirmos. Meu espírito voltou para mim e eu não sabia se estava viva ou morta. Enquanto os outros juntavam-se a mim, por sorte um barulho começou e tirou a atenção de todos. Quando eles desviaram o olhar foi o momento em que fugi, corri como nunca, mais rápido que o vento, mas eu não olhei para trás, que era uma coisa que eu não me atreveria, era olhar apenas para frente. Algo me diz, quando durmo, em meus sonhos, que isso acontecerá novamente, eu devo estar preparada para ir dançar com os mortos. Sobre este dia eu acho que nunca saberei por que ocorreu e me deixaram partir, mas eu nunca mais dançarei até que eu dance com os mortos._

_28/09/1989"_ 6

Curiosidade e confusão. Foi o que Snape sentiu ao ler tais declarações.

_"Magia negra" – _afirmou em seus atordoados pensamentos.

Se aquilo fosse verídico, as dimensões de tais problemas eram catastróficas. Ou não. Enfim, resolveu pedir conselho a Dumbledore e deixá-lo ciente. Rumou à Torre do Diretor. Ao chegar às gárgulas, proferiu a senha - _dedos de bolhas açucaradas_- _"uma senha mais idiota que a outra". _Passou pela escada espiral, e deparou-se com o diretor que já o esperava:

-Chá?

-Não, obrigado.

-Sente-se, meu jovem. O que o trás aqui tão tarde, senão para tomar chá?

Snape sentia suas entranhas queimarem ao ouvir as baboseiras daquele velho e não poder dar uma boa resposta. Contentou-se em crispar os lábios e responder com um tom mais seco que o habitual:

-Leia este pergaminho, é de uma aluna da minha casa, a senhorita Scathach.

Dumbledore pegou o pergaminho que Snape estendeu em sua direção. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao diretor, após um sinal do mesmo. Observou-o lendo.

- Meu jovem, isso parece um dívida de sangue, não?

- Foi o que pensei na hora em que li. Acho que saberá resolver isso, vou voltar aos meus aposentos. Boa noite. – Levantou-se.

-Espere Severus. Sente-se novamente. Acho que você é o mais indicado a resolver isso. Seus conhecimentos em artes das trevas e magia negra superam os meus, além de que a senhorita Scathach é aluna de sua casa. Será que posso confiar esse problema a você?

Lançou um olhar assassino ao velho que estava sentado à sua frente todo sorridente.

-Verei o que posso fazer. Boa noite

-Noite.

6- Dance of Death – Iron Maiden, levemente modificado para a história.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo três:**_

Após o fatídico acontecimento com nossa personagem, passaram-se os dias, Sulis já havia entregado o trabalho de Snape e os eventuais trabalhos de outras matérias, e já havia se acalmado em relação ao ocorrido do dia 28 de setembro. Ora, demorou a esquecer, pois, dado que era uma pessoa reservada e sempre só, não tinha outros meios de entreter-se a não ser com seus próprios pensamentos. Sulis não odiava as pessoas ao seu redor, tinha pena. Pena em serem tão idiotas. Tudo era tão trivial para eles. E falava de bruxos. Até que ela tinha curiosidade em conhecer uma pessoa trouxa para saber se o mesmo ocorria com elas. Sim, provavelmente, eram idiotas apenas de um modo diferente. E devido a tais motivos é que Sulis nunca teve um relacionamento. Nunca se quer se apaixonara. Tinha outras coisas mais importantes pra pensar do que em um namoro. E explano que ela não suportaria alguém tentando controlá-la ou ficar o tempo inteiro no seu pé. Se ao menos conhecesse alguém que a entenderia e fosse igual. Ok, pelo menos entendesse seu real desespero de existência.

Era uma quinta-feira de manhã, e, obviamente, em uma aula de poções, que Snape resolvera entregar aquele primeiro trabalho do ano, com suas notas. E o pior aconteceu: entregou de todos os alunos, menos o dela. Ficou apreensiva e ansiosa, afinal, ele nem a mencionara. Lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo, ao seu mestre, mas este, não os encontrou. Nem os dirigiu em sua direção à aula toda. Todos os alunos haviam terminado suas poções, e faltavam cinco minutos para o término da aula.

- Estão dispensados. Senhorita Scathach, peço que permaneça. – pronunciou com sua habitual voz fria.

Houve risadinhas e murmúrios pela sala "se ferrou" enquanto os alunos saíam. Sulis estava mais branca, mesmo que isso fosse quase impossível. Sentia o coração na boca do estômago. Nunca falara com o homem assim, a sós, e ainda por cima, ele convidando-a para sentar-se defronte a ele. Era fato que Snape, embora ela não se apercebesse disso, estava desconfortável com a situação: conversar a sós com uma aluna, sobre o pergaminho que lera, um assunto pessoal e macabro. Sim, ele conhecia bem as artes das trevas e igualmente a magia negra, e era o que parecia pelo que estava escrito na espécie de carta.

Sulis sentara-se, encontrou olhos negros, expressão séria. Ela estava crente que o assunto referente era em relação aos 30 pontos retirados por Minerva.

- Primeiramente, senhorita Scathach, gostaria de lhe advertir sobre os trinta pontos retirados, ainda mais por uma diretora de casa tão rival, que é a grifinória. Espero que não saia mais um ponto da sonserina da sua parte, ou terei que tomar medidas mais... drásticas. – desdenhou Snape. Sulis, de algum modo, estava mais tranqüila, mesmo com essas ameaças, encarou-o dignamente. – Agora, em relação ao seu trabalho... – Hesitou Snape, Sulis não deixou de notar, e agora voltou a disparar seu coração.

-Algum problema mestre?

-Chamei-a em conversa particular, pois gostaria de saber se a senhorita estava ciente que não me entregou o seu trabalho. – ergueu de leve uma sobrancelha.

Havia algo estranho. É lógico que ela entregara e por que ele estava se dirigindo a ela com tanta peculiaridade e hesitação?

-Desculpe-me, mas que eu me lembre, eu entreguei sim...

Pausa.

-Hum... imaginava que a senhorita iria me dizer que havia entregado o trabalho, entretanto a senhorita entregou... um outro pergaminho. – continuou sério.

Se uma pessoa pudesse congelar e morrer com uma frase, assim teria acontecido com Sulis. Entendeu. Na mesma hora pegou sua mochila e verificou: o trabalho estava ali, e o que nunca deveria ninguém ler, Snape leu.

-Mestre, eu... bom... hum... o senhor leu? – gaguejou. Precisava a confirmação, mas já sabia a resposta devido ao tom estranho de seu mestre, tom confidente, embora sério.

-Sim, senhorita Scathach. Eu li. Gostaria de falar-me algo?

-Não. – respondeu em tom seco e envergonhado.

-Mas eu sim. – revirou seus olhos, sinal de impaciência. –Preciso saber se o que está nesse pergaminho – _Accio_ pergaminho – é um fato verídico.

- Mestre, eu realmente gostaria de não falar sobre isso.

Só pelo tom da aluna à sua frente, sabia que era verdade. Porém, pelo visto ela não tinha idéia do que lhe aconteceu naquele estranho dia.

-Infelizmente, pelo simples fato de eu ser seu mestre e diretor da sua casa, preciso saber mais. Ou deseja que eu mostre ao diretor Dumbledore e a seus pais?

Ela olhou atemorizada, com súplicas em seus olhos em direção ao mestre a sua frente, com uma expressão bem fechada. Já era ruim o suficiente alguém saber daqueles fatos.

-Mestre, prefiro que não comente com ninguém, por favor. Realmente aconteceu, a não ser que foi ilusão, alguém me enfeitiçou ou... Enfim, não sei o que foi aquilo, e foi por isso que cheguei atrasada e MacGongoall retirou os trintas pontos. – falou em um tom tão firme e sério que Snape demonstrou levar em consideração a situação.

-Obvio que depois de ler seu pergaminho, cheguei a essa conclusão referente à pontuação. Entretanto, a senhorita sabe o que realmente foi esse acontecimento?

-Pensei muito, mas não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão.

-Pois eu cheguei. Chama-se Magia Negra. – disse com seu tom manso e assustador.

A garota franziu o cenho. Magia negra? Ele só podia estar tentando amedrontá-la ou estar muito enganado. Entretanto, aquilo fora realmente muito estranho.

-Mas porque justamente comigo? O Lord das Trevas foi derrotado há dez anos, e sou de sangue puro. Não vejo motivos para...

-Esperava mais inteligência de sua parte – interrompeu-a com impaciência e desdém – Não é com Lord das Trevas que surgiu a magia negra, e independente dele, existem outras pessoas que se utilizam desse tipo de magia. Não somente pessoas como espíritos, como aconteceu no seu caso. Pelo que percebo, é uma dívida de sangue. Esse tipo de ritual que tentaram fazer com a senhorita, baseando-me no que a senhorita escreveu, seria uma espécie de cobrança hereditária, algum antepassado seu, pediu ajuda às trevas, fez algum acordo, e agora eles estão cobrando.

Sulis estava passada. Ela era uma pessoa tão cética e agora acontecera isso. Viu seu professor consultando o horário, provavelmente estava acabando o almoço quando ele anunciou:

-Acho melhor terminarmos essa conversa em outro horário. Venha ao meu escritório hoje depois do jantar. Aliás, não comente com ninguém, a não ser que deseja expor seu problema para outras pessoas. – finalizou em seu habitual tom de indiferença.

-Ok. Obrigada por não contar a ninguém.

Saiu em direção ao Salão Principal para tomar ao menos um suco de abóbora. Era aula de Adivinhação, e a professora Trelawney estava ensinando para a turma os principais símbolos que usaria para lerem as Folhas de Chá.

-... e o crânio significa que há um grande perigo em seu caminho, vejo que há... -Falava com sua voz forçosamente misteriosa. Entretanto Sulis há muito parara de prestar atenção na aula.

Seus pensamentos estavam no que ocorreu de manhã. Como pudera ser tão burra ao ponto de entregar errado o trabalho? Precisava falar com Snape para ver se ele considerava a situação e corrigisse seu trabalho. Magia negra? Como? Não poderia acreditar que isto estava acontecendo justamente com ela. Snape não poderia estar errado. Snape... Agora que Sulis notara como ele foi complacente para com ela naquela manhã. Nunca conversara com ele daquele jeito, tão perto. Até que ele era bem charmoso. Sim, ele era o homem mais charmoso que Sulis já tinha visto. E ai dela se comentasse isso com alguém, achariam que ela estava louca. Apesar de já acharem isso às vezes.

-E para a próxima aula, um pergaminho falando sobre o que descobriram sobre seus futuros em relação daqui a um mês. Dispensados.

Sua barriga começara a dar embrulhos. Daqui a pouco seria o jantar e depois... ora, depois Snape. Saiu da torre norte e encontrou, para seu azar, Pirraça jogando tinteiros em quem passasse. Infelizmente acertou-a.

-Maldito Fantasma... Faz isso por que é morto, e não tem mais o que fazer! – berrou Sulis. Todos a olharam, pois esse não era seu típico comportamento. Normalmente teria se calado.

Teve que ir para as masmorras antes do jantar para tirar seu uniforme de tinta, que depois o limparia com um feitiço, e também tomar banho. Às 18 horas rumou-se ao Salão Principal para jantar. Notou a figura negra favorita sentada conversando com Dumbledore.

-Perdeu a cabeça com o fantasma é? – perguntou John, colega de casa.

-Queira por gentileza calar-se. Estou comendo.

-Está irritada, isso sim! Posso sentar-me do seu lado? Hoje, você está particularmente bela, desejo explanar.

-Sente-se onde quiser, só fique calado.

-Porque está brava? Levou um safanão de Snape hoje? Que você fez para irritá-lo tanto? – perguntou num tom de provocação.

-Não o irritei, apenas nosso mestre veio tirar alguma dúvidas em relação ao meu trabalho. – E nesse momento notou o professor de poções se retirar da mesa. – Com licença Kates.

-Mal terminou seu jantar. – observou Martin, que estava defronte a Sulis e John, e ouvira toda conversa. – Termine ao menos, John ficará quieto, não é John?

-Ela pegou detenção com Snape, isso sim. Ele acaba de sair da mesa, e ela também. Por isso está com pressa.

-Aham, é isso mesmo John. Tchau Martin, até logo.

Saiu em direção às masmorras, torcendo para não encontrar mais uma vez pirraça. Ao chegar aos aposentos de Snape, Sulis mal batera na porta e ele já abrira. Fez sinal para entrar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo quatro:**_

-Boa noite, mestre.

-Por que a senhorita está sem uniforme, e ainda por cima, fora ao Salão Principal jantar, sendo que a as regras sejam que use roupas particulares apenas após o jantar? – disse desdenhosamente.

-Desculpe-me mestre, Pirraça jogou-me tinta e... – parou de falar, pois Snape levantou sua mão em sinal de basta.

-A senhorita está aqui por outros motivos, não quero saber se andou brincando com um fantasma ou não.

"_Então porque pergunta?"_

Sulis apenas pensou, e infelizmente, aparentemente ele entendeu o que pensara, pelo olhar fatal que lhe lançou. Um silêncio mortal permaneceu por um longo e eterno minuto.

-Sente-se. – Falou vagarosamente e arrastado, ao indicar a cadeira em frente a sua escrivaninha, aquela da sala antecedente ao seu quarto.

Reparou que Snape estava sem sua capa habitual, principal culpada pelo apelido que recebera dos alunos de "Morcegão". Estava com uma camisa branca enrolada a altura dos cotovelos, e um colete preto por cima. E pela primeira vez, (isso ela iria registrar para se lembrar pro resto de sua vida) ele estava com um rabo de cavalo, onde uma pequena mecha de sua franja persistia em cair-lhe sobre o rosto. Como ela nunca havia reparado nele fisicamente também? Corou.

Mas felizmente, não é somente nossa personagem que analisou minimamente alguém, ora, Snape foi o primeiro a notar que estava sem uniforme. Reparou sua aluna, e como iria se punir mais tarde por isso. Reparou sua saia veludo verde escuro, cor de suas casas, e usava um colã preto simples. Nada de mais, porém, o suficiente para realçar sua beleza natural, que faziam dela uma bela mulher, e como ela era bela. Também, ao seu modo, ficou envergonhado por tais pensamentos.

-Como já havia comentado, penso eu, que seria magia hereditária, que consiste em uma "cobrança" de sangue. Olhe este livro, já está na página em que precisa ler.

Entregou-lhe um grosso exemplar de _A Magia Negra: suas formas e essência. Vol. 2. _Sulis foi direto abrir onde já havia o marcador. Era uma bela pena preta. Notou que o livro além de ser velho era gasto e usado. Estava grifado na página 874 o que deveria ler:

_"Há vários tipos de magias negras como já dito no terceiro capítulo, e agora vamos tratar de uma das mais raras: a magia negra hereditária, ou também conhecida, magia negra de cobrança. Esse tipo de magia consiste em o indivíduo pedir ajuda ou fazer algum pacto com as trevas, pacto este, de sangue. Os negros espíritos o ajudam, com a condição do pagamento: a vida de alguém. Sabemos que esse acordo é selado com sangue, e os espíritos das trevas cobram quando decidem, demorando até mais de dez gerações após o acordo. Só cobram de descendentes que sejam sangue puro (e do mesmo quem pediu o pacto), menores, ou seja, virgens (para as trevas, não ser adulto consiste na virgindade, não idade) e tendências malignas..."_

-Como assim tendências malignas? Você está querendo me dizer que...

-Cuidado senhorita Scathach, _tendências_ malignas, não quer dizer que seja maligna... Mas veja, você é sangue puro e sonserina. Sabemos muito bem quem entra na sonserina e quem foi o fundador de nossa casa. Acho que não preciso dizer da dinastia de sua família, sabe muito bem o que significa seu nome. – disse Snape com frieza, mas com certo orgulho dele e da sua aluna por possuir tais qualidades. – Continue a ler na página 879, já está grifado.

"_Como é feito o ritual do pagamento:_

_ O ritual consiste em os espíritos pegar o próprio indivíduo que solicitou o pacto, ou algum descendente seu, que seja de sangue puro, menor (no mundo maligno) e tendências ao que é maligno e obscuro. Levam-no para um lugar profano, fazem um ritual sobre fogo gubraiciano, onde o devedor fica sobre ele e dança a Dança dos Mortos, enquanto seu espírito começa a sair do corpo."_

-Hum... A Dança dos mortos. – comentou Sulis sonhadora e distante, relembrando do que lhe acontecera. – então não há escape? Eu simplesmente terei de pagar...

-Não sei como a senhorita conseguiu sair daquele lugar, foi astúcia sonserina, penso eu, entretanto, há uma condição que, se a senhorita deixar de se encaixar nela, a cobrança irá para outro descendente, seja seus filhos, netos, bisnetos, e assim por diante.

Ela sabia ao que ele se referia. Não quis comentar por vergonha, apenas deu uma de sonsa e disse:

-Não sei como, afinal sou de puro sangue e sonserina... –deu um sorriso amarelo. Porém, a resposta que recebeu de Snape, sempre grossa, a fez corar violentamente.

-Não seja estúpida. Por tais condições, vejo que você ainda é... – agora foi sua vez de corar. – você pode livrar-se de uma delas, que é sua... sua castidade. – terminou um Snape olhando para a escrivaninha a sua frente, sem encará-la.

Mais uma vez reinou sobre ambos um silêncio extremamente constrangedor. Ora, um professor falando que sua aluna deveria perder sua virgindade? Dumbledore deveria estar mais pancada que o de costume por deixá-lo tratar desses assuntos. E Sulis só não lançava um _Obliviate_ em Snape por que ele era mais poderoso que ela, e se não desse certo, estaria perdida.

- Se a senhorita abrir na página 912 verá como deve seguir o procedimento – quebrou o silêncio, ainda constrangido pelo assunto. Ele reparara que ela estava mais vermelha que o de costume, imaginou que para ela deveria ser pior.

- Hum, Ok.

_"Como já explicitado na presente obra, é possível passar essa cobrança a outra pessoa. Através da perda da virgindade, que no mundo das trevas, seria a passagem da pureza (que é representada pela criança) para o profano (que é represento pelo adulto). Entretanto, para especificamente essa magia negra, o da cobrança hereditária, essa perda de virgindade deve ser feita com um ritual pagão-erótico. _

_ É necessário que faça no solo de algum lugar mágico (templos, cemitérios, casas com magia, etc.) um enorme círculo e dentro um pentagrama (de modo que caibam duas pessoas para realizarem o ato). O pentagrama é necessário, pois representa o impulso sexual, harmonia entre o sagrado e profano, homem e mulher, luz e trevas, erotismo e castidade_7_. __Tal símbolo deve ser feito de areia de _fynwent gysegredig8. _É necessário que iniciem o ato à meia-noite de lua cheia, à luz de velas com fogo natural. A pessoa convidada a participar do ato para ajudar o cobrado, deve levar um punhal ou algo cortante, a modo que, antes de penetrar sexualmente na pessoa quem deve livrar-se da virgindade, faça um corte na região mais próxima do órgão sexual, para que, ao penetrar, verta sangue. Ao cortar deve pronunciar as seguintes palavras:_

_ De está al un profanus y sanctus en caso que pariter en aquél ato erótica. Effundo sangre él diera deudor, y sentio formidilosus. De está paseo el debitum a punto de alius un abolesco , de está a sentio iucunditas9._

_É de igual necessidade que o participante também seja um bruxo/mago, para então funcionar tais palavras, e que seja igualmente virgem."_

Ficou atônita, mais do que já estava. Fazer um ritual erótico com alguém? Ela? Logo ela? Nem namorado ela tinha, mal tinha amigos, quanto mais arranjar alguém para fazer esse ato pagão-erótico. Se pelo menos fosse normal, seria bem maia fácil, mas explicar a uma pessoa o que fazer e por que, seria o "fim da picada".

Snape observou-a por um instante, enquanto ela se perdia em seus devaneios. Percebeu o quanto o assunto a chocara, era melhor esperar que ela mesma voltasse a realidade. Ele sentiu uma certa comoção pela aluna, se apiedou dela. Ora, Sulis era uma aluna extremamente reservada, e se bem ele sabia, nunca a viu com ninguém. Realmente esse assunto estava mais que complicado e constrangedor para ambos.

- Acho melhor eu mesma pagar a divida. Será melhor. Acabarei logo com isso. – cortou o silêncio, quase assustando Snape que a olhava há uns minutos.

- Infelizmente, senhorita, como já sei do seu caso, e de qualquer forma estou responsável por ele, é meu dever garantir a sua vida. – não iria contar pra ela que Dumbledore o obrigara a cuidar de tal caso. – Vou lhe dar um prazo de cinco meses para que a senhorita resolva seu... problema. E como diretor da sonserina, lhe proíbo de ir à Hogsmeade, até não correr mais perigos. Se chegar março do ano que vem e a senhorita não tiver resolvido o assunto, terei que comunicar seus pais.

- Mestre... o senhor não está entendendo. Eu não quero fazer isso. E não é justo eu não ir mais pra Hogs...

- A senhorita não irá, pois ainda pode ocorrer o mesmo fato do dia 28 de setembro em suas próximas idas. Ainda mais sabendo que a senhorita prefere pagar tal divida. Quando resolver o problema, comunique-me. – terminou levantando um sobrancelha, avisando-a que não há mais discução.

- O.K. Mestre, em relação ao meu trabalho, minha nota, como fica? Eu realmente entreguei errado e...

- Sim, compreendo que infelizmente, até mesmo na sonserina, existem alunos tapados. Trouxe-o?

- Sim. – entregou-o com uma expressão fechada pela ofensa. Infelizmente não poderia lhe azarar. – Tome, _mestre_.

Nos momentos seguintes, Sulis apenas observou a expressão que seu mestre à sua frente avaliava seu trabalho. Aproveitou o momento para olhar realmente como ele era, cada pedacinho de seu rosto, olhar em seus olhos, sua boca, a única madeixa de seus cabelos negros em seu rosto. Estava absolvida pela figura à frente. E não reparou quando Snape levantou sua face e encarou-a também. Permaneceram assim, um olhando o outro, por um longo minuto.

- Deseja dizer-me algo senhorita? – perguntou Snape, após ter certeza que ela não iria dizer nada. Finalizou em um tom severamente sarcástico e arrastado, emendado de um projeto de sorriso, pelo canto da boca. – ou está apenas, mais uma vez, admirando minha beleza?

- Sim... não. Alias... desculpa, eu estava...

- Tsctsctsc. Tem uma mania insuportável de analisar as pessoas. Mas pelo menos, você disfarçava mais, senhorita Scathach. – voltou a ler o trabalho.

Corou violentamente. Como assim? Snape reparara que ela o reparava? Pelo visto ele pegava realmente tudo no ar, ou reparava-a também.

- Corrigi-o. Está bom, entretanto, pelo atraso, é justo retirar-lhe nota. Acho que está tarde, pode voltar à sua sala. Boa noite.

- Boa noite... hum, obrigada.

Saiu rapidamente dos aposentos de Snape. Já era mais de dez horas da noite quando entrou na sala comunal sonserina, e se deparou com alguns alunos. Martin chamou-a para um jogo de xadrez-bruxo, que ela rapidamente negou. Sabia muito bem que ele queria perguntar-lhe sobre a suposta detenção com Snape.

- Não obrigada, preciso deitar-me. – Saiu em direção aos aposentos femininos, quando sentiu a mão de Martin pousar sobre seu ombro.

- Espere, preciso falar-lhe. Você pegou detenção com Snape?

Sulis simplesmente não sabia responder.

- Por quê? – perguntou para ganhar tempo e pensar.

- É estranho, nunca pegou detenção, e é o que todos dizem, além de outros comentários indiscretos – finalizou em tom de triunfo, pois havia conseguido prender-lhe a atenção.

- Quais comentários?

- Hum, você sabe. Hoje pela manhã, Snape pede pra você ficar depois da aula, a sós. Depois, após o jantar você desce aos aposentos dele, e fica até as dez da noite. Isso gera comentários sabe.

- Acho que você é quem anda pensando essas coisas. – olhou desconfiada.

- Estás mal da cabeça, isso sim. Imagina, eu, nunca pensaria isso, foi Kates quem começou a falar.

Olhou em volta e não viu Kates em lugar algum. Voltou seu olhar ao interlocutor à sua frente que a olhava meio contraído com a afirmação que a pouco ela propusera. De repente, por alguma coisa que ela não saberia dizer o porquê, se viu com Martin executando o ritual que teria de fazer para salvar sua pele. Até que era um bom candidato. Pensou novamente na cena e sentiu-se enojada. Não, com ele, definitivamente não sentia atração nenhuma.

- Por que você está me olhando assim, Su?

- Não lhe dei liberdade para chamar-me de 'Su', é Sulis. Estava apenas pensando... Aliás, vou-me. Boa noite. – Retirou-se com ar arrogante e ofendido.

Em sua cama estava pensando em tudo que acontecera com a vida dela em menos de dois meses. Ora, e em menos de 24 horas, ficara sozinha com Snape, duas vezes. Não estava acreditando que falara sobre sua virgindade com ele. Como, em nome de Merlin, iria arranjar alguém para executar o ato? Martin era o garoto mais próximo dela, mas ele simplesmente não descia. Iria ser fatídica essa busca por tal homem. Por uma fração de segundo, ocorreu em sua mente a mesma cena que tivera a pouco na sala comunal, só que, dessa vez era com Snape. Sentiu-se ficar rubra. Todavia, como não corou com Martin, isso por que ele estava na sua frente? Corou agora, mesmo em sua cama e a sós, porque ficou excitada com esse pensamento. Gostou do que imaginou.

Logo afastou tais pensamentos, pois era impossível ocorrer tal fato: primeiro por que se tratava de Snape, e segundo, por que tal homem deveria ser também virgem. Provavelmente Snape não era. Mas não custava nada sonhar, e Sulis adormecera pensando no ato.

Em suas masmorras, Snape também estava, à seu modo, perplexo. Sentira-se envergonhado por tudo que conversara com sua aluna, aquilo era demais pra ele. Como será que ela iria se livrar de sua virgindade? Ora, isso já não era com ele. Lembrou-se de Sulis encarando-a, e como ele reagira. Por Merlin, que raios deu nele para pergunta-lhe se estava "admirando sua beleza"? Ele quem admirou sua beleza momentos antes. E como se fosse possível alguém admirar alguma beleza nele, aliás, segundo ele próprio, não possuía beleza alguma. Mas sentiu-se bem ao lembrar-se de como ela encarava-o, não se lembrava de alguma vez alguma mulher encarando-o. Sim, Sulis já era mulher.

Pensou em ver Dumbledore, e relatar-lhe o que acontecera, porém, lembrou que o caso pertencia somente a ele, se o diretor confiara esse caso a ele, era por que não queria intrometer-se.

8- cemitério sagrado, tradução do Galego.

9- que o profano e sagrado se reunam nesse ato erótico. verta sangue desse devedor, e sinta dor. Que passe a dívida para outro perecer, sinta prazer. – tradução do Latim.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo cinco:**_

Passaram-se os dias, Snape cuidava de seus afazeres e já quase nem pensava no caso de sua aluna sonserina, ao contrário dela, que cada dia que passava e via que não progredira em nada, mais se desesperava. Não se aproximara de nenhum garoto/homem, não estava nem perto de arranjar alguém. Estava chegando à conclusão que a morte era melhor do que aquilo tudo. E foi na primeira semana de dezembro que ocorreu algo inesperado à nossa personagem.

Na aula de feitiços, cuja aula ocorria juntamente com os setimanistas grifinórios como em poções, o professor Flitwick resolve separá-los em duplas para treinar o feitiço _Expelliarmus. _Para a infelicidade geral, misturara alguns alunos das casas diferentes em questão, e Sulis, azarada com andava ultimamente, foi selecionada para ir com Carlos da grifinória. Ela o conhecia superficialmente: seu pai já lhe mencionara algo sobre a família Weasley. Sabia que o pai de Carlos e a família possuíam afinidades com trouxas e eram pobres em relação à bruxandade; sabia também que era apanhador do time da Grifinória. Tinha todo esse conhecimento, além do fato do garoto ser notório pela aparência: extremamente ruivo, como o irmão que estudou lá até ano retrasado, o tal de Gui Weasley e o tal de Percy, do quarto ano.

Olhou em direção ao garoto com ar desconfiado, ela nunca confiou em um grifinório, se acham sabichões demais pro gosto dela. Entretanto teve de ir pra perto dele, posicionou-se ao seu lado, permaneceu muda.

- Dia. – ouviu do garoto, mesmo que este falara extremamente baixo.

- Bom dia.

- ...E enquanto um lançar o _Mobilicorpus_, o outro tenta impedi-lo com _Expelliarmus_. Podem começar.

Ambos estavam num canto da sala, onde acharam um espaço vazio e afastado dos outros alunos, para treinarem. Sulis nem o olhava, porém, no momento não estava tão incomodada pelo fato de estar com um grifinório, mesmo que tenha visto alguns colegas seus rirem e apiedar-se dela, no momento ela estava com seus pensamentos em como arranjar alguém para o ritual.

Permaneceu em silêncio até ouvir uma voz tranqüila e baixa falar-lhe:

- Você começa com o _mobilicorpus_? – Sulis levantou a cabeça para encarar seu interlocutor.

- Tanto faz – disse friamente – pode ser você.

Posicionaram um defronte ao outro, ela viu seu parceiro ficar corado ligeiramente ante a resposta dela. Sim, era possível o ruivo ficar mais vermelho.

- _Mobilicorpus_.

- _Expelliarmus_. – defendeu-se gloriosamente. – minha vez. _Mobilicorpus_.

- _Expelliarmus_. – disse também se defendendo com êxito.

Permaneceram assim mais umas três rodadas, ambos se defendendo do ataque do parceiro, até que na quinta vez estavam entediados. Ela reconheceu que ele era tão bom quanto ela.

- Acho melhor pararmos, somos bons demais. – comentou o ruivo com sorrindo para a garota. – qual seu nome?

- Sulis, você é Carlos, certo? Um Weasley. – disse num tom tão arrastado e seco, que fez Carlos, o tímido que tentava puxar conversa, apagar seu sorriso e ficar extremamente sem graça.

- Sim, mais um Weasley...

Pela primeira vez ela olhou-o. Teve lampejos de idéias na sua mente sonserina e astuta. Decidiu ser mais amigável.

- Legal todos se parecerem assim, a cor de seus cabelos é como uma marca.

- Não que eu goste da cor, mas... até que é legal mesmo. – se reanimou.

-Acho essa cor bonita. – olhou-o encontrando um garoto rubro, sorrindo.

- Obrigado. Hum, vamos sentar? Já que não estamos treinando mesmo...

Carlos conjurou para perto duas cadeiras para sentar-se, aproveitando a bagunça que faziam na sala e o professor nem os enxergava.

- Sabe, pode me chamar de Carlinhos, é assim que todos me chamam.

- O.k.

Ficaram em silêncio por pelo menos cinco minutos, apenas olhando à suas volta. Sulis encontrou alguns olhares sonserinos e grifinórios julgando-os. Carlinhos, não querendo mais ver alguns amigos de sua casa fazendo cara feia a ele, resolveu puxar mais conversa:

- Vai viajar nesse natal?

- Não, meus pais vão para o Tibete num ritual que não posso participar... E você?

- Também ficarei em Hogwarts este ano.

- Por quê?

- Meus pais vão visitar alguns familiares na Romênia.

- Ah.

Silêncio novamente.

- Não está incomodada em falar com um grifinório? – resolveu matar sua curiosidade.

- Por quê? Está incomodado em falar com uma sonserina?

- Perguntei primeiro – falou sorrindo, também arrancando sorriso natural de Sulis.

- Não, não estou. Agora, faça o favor de responder-me.

- Claro que não estou. Até que é normal falar com um.

Começaram a rir juntos após essa afirmação de Carlinhos quando foram interrompidos:

- Se misturando, Sulis? – era John quem falava com ironia. Ela virou-se para ver quem estava ousando a falar com ela daquele jeito. Olhou-o com um ar de descaso e virou-se novamente para Carlinhos, este extremamente sem jeito:

- Só tome cuidado com os animais, que, aliás, tem em todas as casas. Veja, por exemplo Kates. É um verme, independente da casa que caísse.

- Sua idiota, vai se arrepender por andar com esse tipo de gente.

- Ainda bem que isso é um problema meu, e não seu não é? Se me derem licença, acabou a aula e tenho que ir. Adeus.

É bom esclarecer ao leitor aqui que, Sulis, apesar de realmente achar seu novo conhecido, Carlinhos, bonito, é certo que não morreu de amores, nem mesmo sua gentileza para com o grifinório naquela aula foi desinteresseira: o tal lampejo de idéia que teve, foi que viu nele a oportunidade de arranjar alguém para seu ritual. Sim, a sonserina era ligeira e cheia de artimanhas, se fosse preciso falar com um grifinório, ela assim o faria.

É, também, de extrema importância ressaltar aqui, que nossa desesperada personagem estava quase todas as noites, tendo pesadelos. Tais pesadelos eram tão reais, que ela mal estava conseguindo dormitar ultimamente. Estava com aspecto cansado e com olheiras. Obvio que Snape percebera isso, notara o quão mal ela se encontrava depois daquela conversa em seu escritório. Estava sempre mais séria que o normal, com expressão assombrosa em suas faces.

Faltavam duas semanas para o natal, e o diretor de cada casa ficou responsável por pegar os nomes dos alunos que iriam ficar no castelo no período de festas. Snape deixara uma lista no salão comunal sonserino. Sulis assinara a lista, pois sabia que seus pais iriam viajar para o Tibete. Ao assinar, reparou que, apenas ela, da sonserina, iria ficar no castelo. Agradeceu, adorava ficar só.

Era véspera de natal, e Sulis foi ao salão comunal para o banquete natalino. Verificou que alguns alunos de outras casas também ficaram, incluindo Carlinhos. Ao todo daria uns doze alunos. Olhou para a mesa dos professores, notou Dumbledore ao centro, à sua direita MacGonagall, Sibila e Flitwick; à esquerda Hagrid, o Filch e, ninguém mais ninguém menos que Snape, encarando-a.

Resolveu sustentar seu olhar. A expressão de seu mestre era indecifrável. Ele segurava um cálice de vinho a sua frente, e por algum motivo não o bebia, apenas olhava-a. Ela desviou o olhar quando ouviu as palavras de Dumbledore desejando feliz natal e boa ceia, quando voltou rapidamente a seu mestre, este já estava olhando para seu prato.

Estava no meio da ceia, e Snape reparou que, Sulis não era a única, neste momento, a estar sentada na mesa sonserina: viu, para seu horror, um grifinório sentando-se ao lado da garota. Explico: Carlinhos reparara que ela estava só, e como ele, depois daquela aula de feitiços ficara com vontade de falar com Sulis, resolveu cear com ela. Tal ato não passou despercebido ao olhar de ninguém.

- Feliz natal, Sulis, posso sentar-me ao seu lado?

- Pode, acho que temos espaço - ironizou -. Feliz natal. – disse, envergonhando-se de ter um grifinório em sua mesa sonserina. Olhou para Snape, não encontrou o olhar negro.

- Então está só no salão comunal sonserino? – puxou assunto.

- Pois é. Vejo que ficaram mais grifinórios com você.

- Percy, meu irmão e três primeiranistas.

-Não quis cear com seu irmão? – disse ao perceber o olhar fatal que o outro ruivo da mesa grifinória lhe lançava.

- Não, ele é muito chato sabe.

A ceia terminou meia-noite, como sempre era no natal, e Sulis não queria ir para cama, com medo de seus atuais pesadelos que aterrorizavam-na toda noite. Outros alunos também ficaram por ali, enrolando, rindo e conversando, como por exemplo, os grifinórios que falavam com MacGonagall.

- Sulis, espero que não se importe, vou ali falar com a Professora MacGongoall, ela quer falar com os grifinórios. Vai dormir?

- O.K. Pode ir, vou daqui a pouco.

Ficou ali, observando os enfeites natalinos. Olhava ao seu redor como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, porém, seus pensamentos eram bem outros. Não notou a figura que sentou à sua frente. Só que paralisou ao ouvir a voz tão aveludada, baixa e indiferente dizer-lhe:

- Arranjando amiguinhos grifinórios Scathach? – disse num tom extremamente sarcástico e rancoroso. Mas antes que Sulis pudesse lhe responder, continuou - O que anda acontecendo, por que não anda dormindo?

Olhou para Snape à sua frente, que a encarava sem expressão, apenas esperando uma resposta. Nem adiantava fugir, teria de contar.

- Ultimamente venho sonhando com aqueles mesmo espíritos. – disse num tom baixo, como se já estivesse cansada demais. Continuou sonhadoramente: – é tão real... eles falam comigo sabe, que está chegando a hora... que devo procurá-los... é real...!

Silêncio.

Snape se pôs a ficar pensativo.

- Acho que estão invadindo sua mente, senhorita Scathach. Não está sonhando. Eles querem contatá-la. É feitiço _Legilimens! _– concluiu ainda pensativo.

Sulis sabia muito bem o que significava aquilo: para impedir teria que saber a arte da _Oclumência_. Sabia muito bem que Snape era excelente tanto na primeira como na segunda arte. Foi direto ao ponto:

- Vai me ensinar _Oclumência_?

Snape sobressaltou-se diante da pergunta inesperada. Franziu o cenho. Encarou-a. Pensou novamente.

- Acho que deveria livrar-se logo desse problema. – disse friamente.

- Estou tentando, mas pensa que é fácil chegar a um homem e perguntar-lhe se é virgem e chamá-lo pra transar num ritual pagão-erótico? Até com grifinórios estou tentando – disse alterada, num só fôlego. Obviamente que se arrependeu ao ver com quem estava falando; esperou a dura resposta, que não veio.

- Compreendo perfeitamente, senhorita. Acho que posso ensinar-lhe, desde que se esforce em resolver esse seu problema. – disse arrastadamente, mas sem nenhuma malícia.

Sulis surpreendeu-se com a resposta. Animou-se, ora, como já sabemos, era o que há muito gostaria de aprender.

- Quando começaremos?

- Esteja hoje às oito e trinta da manhã em meu escritório. Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

Em seus aposentos, Severus Snape se pôs a pensar se fizera bem em aceitar dar aula de Oclumência à uma aluna. Isso deveria somar aos conhecimentos do diretor.

Ora, e qual seria a desculpa da aluna para ir a seu escritório diante dos outros? Pelo menos, hoje era natal e a escola estaria vazia. Logo iria amanhecer, já passava da uma da madrugada. Deitou-se, mesmo sem sono. Não sabia responder o porquê estava incomodado, ou, a expressão certa era um nervosismo ansioso, em relação à aula de oclumência que daria a Sulis. Pensou nela. Aliás, ultimamente aquela sonserina fazia-o pensar com certa freqüência nela, admitiu meio que contragosto. Por algum motivo, sabe-se lá qual, ficou imaginando quem ela chamaria para o ritual. _"Que seja pelo menos um sonserino e não aquele grifinório". _

Como todo sonserino, Snape era cheio de artimanhas e usava de sua esperteza: iria, em seu encontro com a aluna, entrar em sua mente e tentar vasculhar se era mesmo o ruivo que ela escolhera para o ritual. Isso estava decidido. Estava cansado de ficar deitado e não vir logo o sono. E por alguma inclinação não virtuosa em sua alma, que ele há muito desconhecia, começou a imaginar Sulis no ritual. O problema era que ele se incluía na cena. _"Maldição. Merlin!" _Ora, Severus estava excitado além de ter tomado algumas boas doses na ceia, e não conseguia refrear sua imaginação na altura do campeonato. Não resistiu, a cena era irresistível, era proibida, era... teve que se tocar. Era Natal.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo seis:**_

Eram sete e meia do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Sulis acordou ansiosa em ir para sua nova aula extracurricular, com ninguém mais ninguém menos que Snape, seu mestre que tanto admirava. Aos pés da sua cama, havia um monte de pacotes embrulhados de todas as cores e jeitos. Alguns grandes, outros médios e pequenos. Ao todo, Sulis recebeu oito presentes. Ficou feliz em ver que sua mãe comprara um corset que ela tanto almejara na loja Moda Mágica Bruxa, da última vez que foi ao beco diagonal. Vestiu-o com uma saia longa preta, e foi tomar café. No meio do caminho voltou ao salão comunal, que estava vazio, para simplesmente arrumar melhor seu cabelo. _"Porque estou fazendo isso? Estou parecendo uma idiota!"- _pensou enquanto se penteava. Mal ela sabia que tal ato era indícios de paixão, uma mulher apaixonada, é sempre uma romântica boba, aos nossos olhos, é claro.

Chegou ao Salão Principal, este ainda vazio, apesar dos elfos domésticos já terem posto a mesa. Tomou seu café enquanto reparava nas árvores natalinas, como estavam lindas este ano. Ou será que sempre estiveram e somente agora dera devidamente a sua atenção a elas? Aliá, por que raios ela estava tão feliz e ansiosa em ir às masmorras do mestre de poções?

Rumou ao escritório de Snape. Antes de bater na porta, parou, certificou-se que eram quase oito e meia, respirou fundo, ajeitou o cabelo e suas vestes. Bateu. Esperou um tempo. _"Talvez ele não ouviu ainda...". _Bateu novamente. Esperou novamente. Nada. Da última vez bateu com mais força.

Em sua cama, Snape ainda nu, devido a sua fraqueza da madrugada, ainda dormia. De repente ouviu uma batida extremamente forte, que o acordou assustado. Ora, após proferir um xingamento, imediatamente, sem lembrar-se do compromisso, vestiu seu roupão e correu a porta do qual emanava o barulho. Pensou que era o _"maldito velho." _Abriu a porta, deparou-se com Sulis. Veio à sua mente o compromisso com a garota e imediatamente as cenas da noitada.

Corou igualmente a mulher à sua frente. Sulis sentiu-se confusa. Snape perdendo a hora, ou esperando-a de roupão? O mundo estava perdido, tudo era possível.

- Desculpe-me mestre... Havíamos combinado de nos ver mais tarde? – disse Sulis olhando de esguelha ao mestre, que estava com seus lábios encrespados, uma visível irritação em seus olhos, e uma mão levando seus cabelos para traz, ao modo de tirar mechas dos olhos.

- Não... foi as oito e trinta mesmo. Perdoe-me, acho que perdi a hora...

- Hum... O.K... é natal – sorriu amarelo para o homem.

Constrangimento. Ultimamente essa palavra instaurava-se com muita freqüência no relacionamento de nossos protagonistas.

- Entre. – afastou-se da porta para dar espaço. Indicou uma banqueta no meio da sala. – peço que aguarde enquanto me visto. – saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Sulis queria morrer. De felicidade e vergonha, ora, acabou de ver Snape apenas de roupão. Sentiu um perfume inebriante em seus aposentos, certamente das ervas que o mestre usava para suas poções. Olhou para a porta negra do quarto de Snape. _"Provavelmente estará nu agora...". _Enquanto isso, Snape se vestiu em um segundo com um feitiço prático. O problema em sair era que, ao ver sua aluna, sem uniforme (o que realçava ainda mais a idéia de que era uma mulher) a impressão da noitada voltou à tona e quase que real. Novamente estava excitado. O que faria? Resolveu por a capa, disfarçaria enquanto iria se acalmando.

- Peço novamente desculpas pela demora. – disse desdenhosamente com uma voz suave e baixa, era nítido que achava humilhante pedir desculpas a um aluno. Então, porque pedira? Ele não soube se responder, só sabia que iria ser difícil ficar com a aluna ali. _"Seja o que Merlin quiser!"_

Conjurou uma banqueta e sentou ao lado de Sulis.

- Vire-se defronte a mim.

- O.K. – estava cara a cara com seu mestre.

- Suponho que saiba algo sobre as artes _Legilimência e Oclumência?_

Balançou com a cabeça, fazendo sinal de sim.

- Entretanto, ressaltarei alguns pontos que normalmente confundem as pessoas. Primeiramente, Legilimência não é exatamente ler a mente. Muitos livros usam esse termo errôneo, pois, Legilimência é a arte de invadir a mente e extrair sentimentos e lembranças de um indivíduo, e a Oclumência protege sua mente contra a Legilimência. Entendeu?

- Sim senhor.

Por um momento Snape, que sempre exigia respeito da parte dos alunos, sentiu incomodado com o "senhor" que Sulis usou. Fechou sua expressão. _"Concentre-se." _

- Trouxe sua varinha?

- Aqui, senhor.

- Não precisa chamar-me de senhor a todo o momento. – disse num tom acelerado demais para ele, que estranhou a Sulis. Um segundo depois, odiou-se pelo ato impensado.

- Desculpe-me... Eu trouxe a minha varinha... Snape. – mostrou-a. Sentiu-se boba.

Olhou-a com seus olhos negros cintilantes, esperando alguma coisa, que não sabia o quê. Falou de vagar, após a pausa:

- Você deve resistir quando eu entrar em sua mente, tentar me desarmar ou expulsar-me ao entrar. No três... um, dois... _Legilimens!_

Estava na mente dela. No início tudo foi embaraçoso. Estava ela sentada na grama puxando para perto de si alguns filhotes de gato, todos pretos, ela deveria ter uns sete anos, estava só. De repente, estava sentada em uma banqueta apreensiva com que o Chapéu Seletor iria lhe dizer, e logo viu sua alegria em ir para a sonserina. Agora ela tinha uns deze anos, estava chorando no banheiro achando que ia morrer, pois não parava de sangrar, viu um mulher lhe falando que era normal. A cena passou para ela na aula de poções prestando atenção no mestre, em vez da aula. Aquilo foi estranho pra ele, se ver no pensamento de alguém, e ver a confusão dos sentimentos dela ao olhá-lo.

Saiu da mente. Ela estava ajoelhada no chão, ainda apertando os olhos.

- Uow, isso foi estranho... – levantou-se envergonhada pelas cenas que ele viu.

Snape a encarava de um modo muito sério. Ainda estava pensando o porquê vira a si mesmo, porquê ele estava em suas lembranças nítidas.

- Sim... foi estranho, mas terá que resistir mais, fez muito pouco esforço. – disse com uma voz dura e baixa. – No três, novamente. Um, d...

- _Expelliarmus_ – precipitou-se Sulis.

A varinha de Snape foi remessada para a porta de seu quarto. Fez uma expressão feia, franzindo o cenho e olhou-a duramente.

-_Accio_ varinha. Eu disse no três. Pelo menos foi uma tentativa mais significante. Preste atenção. Um, dois... _Legilimens!_

Novamente veio cenas confusas, e agora mais claras. Tinha uns dez anos e aprendeu o primeiro feitiço com seu pai. Agora aos quinze, ela estava só em um canto na festa de Halloween em Hogwarts, observando a mesa dos professores, e mais uma vez estava Snape... _"não, sai..." _forçou inutilmente Sulis. Apareceu um ruivo grifinório que Snape sabia muito bem quem era, e sentiu a malícia da aluna ao aproximar-se dele. A cena foi para um fogaréu, ela dançando, rindo e bebendo, no meio de um ritual, foi o que lhe acontecera há 3 meses. Saiu da mente.

- Você quase me tirou. Faça mais esforço. Controle-se mais.

Pelo menos, dessa vez, ela não foi ao chão. Olhou-o, indignada e envergonhada por maia uma vez ele aparecer em sua mente. _"Bosta"._

- Senhorita, quer tentar mais uma vez? – perguntou um Snape encabulado. Queria que ela respondesse sim, queria investigar mais e saber por que ele estava tanto em sua mente.

- Pode ser...

- Um, dois... _Legilimens!_

A primeira cena que apareceu para Snape era ele mesmo, de cabelos amarrados, corrigindo o trabalho de Sulis, há uns dois meses. Era ele olhando para o trabalho, e agora diretamente para ela. A cena foi longa. Decidiu sair da mente da aluna. Encontrou-a de olhos ainda fechados, com expressão serena, porém, vermelha. Continuou olhando-a até que ela abriu vagarosamente seus olhos, em direção aos seus, negros com negros.

- Desculpe-me... eu... – ficou muda.

- Porque estou tanto em sua mente? – foi direto ao assunto, mesmo que impensado.

Sulis queria abrir um buraco e enfiar sua cabeça. Olhou para o lado, segurando a respiração. Era muito tímida com o mestre a sua frente. Ele notou tudo isso.

- Eu... hanm... eu admiro... eu... como professor sabe. – gaguejou e embananou-se. – acho o senhor... hum... inteligente sabe... grande bruxo.

Ora, quilo foi certamente, tortura. Queria morrer diante daquela inesperada pergunta. Ela não sabia por que pensava tanto nele. _"Diacho de vida!"._

- Desculpe-me lhe perguntar, não é da minha conta. – falou com voz cortante – Acho que por hoje é só. Treine antes de dormir controlar suas emoções, fechar-se.

Ela foi em direção a porta, queria sair o mais rápido dali. Quando sentiu a maçaneta em suas mãos, virou-se para olhá-lo, e se deparou com ele olhando-a de modo interrogador e pensativo.

- Obrigada, mestre. Quando eu volto?

- Sábado, mesmo horário.

Após o almoço de natal, Snape decidiu ir à sala de Dumbledore para lhe falar sobre as aulas de oclumência com sua aluna sonserina. Informou a senha às gárgulas, _"amarguinhos docinhos". _Subiu a escada espiral, ouviu um pio da fênix. Ao chegar perto da mesa, descobriu que o diretor não estava ali. Esperou cerca de vinte minutos até Dumbledore aparecer, com uns objetos estranhos e barulhentos em suas mãos.

- Ah, olá meu amigo! Feliz natal mais uma vez.

- Obrigado, desejo o mesmo – disse num tom tedioso – vim aqui para lhe falar sobre o caso da aluna Scathach, recorda-se?

- Pois sim, mas é claro! Como anda? Que decidiram? Conte-me tudo! – falou alegremente demonstrando interesse ao mestre de poções enquanto colocava sua bagagem na mesinha ao lado.

- Ela anda tendo contato com aqueles espíritos durante a noite. Resolvi ensinar-lhe _oclumência_, que você acha?

- Mas qual foi a solução que você encontrou para a pobre garota? Chá?

Silêncio. Severus passou um dedo fino em seus lábios, visivelmente escolhendo as palavras. Pegou a xícara de chá dessa vez.

- Bom... é magia negra hereditária. Segundo o que pesquisei, existem três condições para que tais espíritos cobrem essa dívida, que consistem ela ter sangue puro, o que tem, ter tendências obscuras devido à sua hereditariedade, por assim dizer, e... ainda ser casta, menor no mundo da magia negra, se é que me entende. – disse a última frase muito hesitante.

- Sim, entendo Severus. Logicamente a resolução do problema seria a senhorita Scathach livrar-se de sua virgindade? – disse naturalmente, observando o homem à sua frente constrangido.

- Perfeitamente. Dei a ela um prazo de cinco meses para livrar-se do problema, e proibi-a de ir à Hogsmead.

- Porque deu um prazo Severus?

- Ela não quer que eu conte para os pais dela. E também não tem, ainda, ninguém que, ajude-a para ser maior.

- E por que você mesmo não a ajuda?

Severus simplesmente engasgou com o chá que bebia. Ficou cerca de dois minutos tossindo, enquanto o ancião à sua frente observava-o se divertindo.

- Está louco? Você está caduco isso sim. Como ousa a insinuar que eu deva ter relações sexuais com uma aluna?

- Ora Severus, não falei por mal. Só imaginei que você poderia ajudá-la nisso. Além disso, você é solteiro, ela também. Pelo que falou, a coitada não tem ninguém.

- O livro diz que deva ser alguém virgem, obviamente ela procura um jovem, de sua idade.

- Você é virgem? – perguntou com uma expressão curiosa.

- Não lhe interessa. – disse num tom tão baixo e terrivelmente perigoso.

- Acho que pela sua resposta, é. Aí está uma oportunidade. Ah, Severus, não me olhe assim. Somo adultos. Ela já é adulta. Você só tem trinta anos e ela quase dezessete. Não se zangue com um pobre velho. Se mudar de idéia, fique sabendo que ninguém precisa saber do que ouve, e eu apoio sua decisão.

O mestre de poções saiu da sala extremamente irritado pela conversa. Nem se quer despediu-se do diretor. Alguns fantasmas o viram descer às masmorras bufando. Estava tão irritado que mal conseguia organizar seus pensamentos: _"Pelas barbas de Merlin, e em pensar que eu próprio já imaginei a cena dela comigo... Maldição! Seria vergonhoso me oferecer, ela saberia que sou. Vergonhoso... aluna... ainda tem o ruivo maldito que pode ajudá-la... arre!"_

O dia transcorreu bem para Sulis, mesmo que seus pensamentos não saiam do ocorrido daquela manhã. Era de tarde quando resolveu ir aos arredores do Lago, pois já estava entediada de ficar no salão comunal sonserino. Observou o lago. Nunca tinha ido àquele local sozinha. Era tranqüilo, ótimo para se concentrar ou ficar à toa. Voltaram àqueles pensamentos sobre a pergunta de Snape: _"__Porque estou tanto em sua mente?"_

Sim, por que ele estava tanto em sua mente? Pensou muito a respeito, e estava quase admitindo algo que seu coração sabia há muito: ela o amava. Amava como nunca amou alguém. Mas era difícil admitir isso.

Era difícil saber que a única pessoa que ela amou/ama e provavelmente iria continuar a amar era seu professor que nunca a olharia. Era um amor impossível. Mas para ela isso não importava se nunca o teria. Mesmo que esse amor fosse idealizado, pelo menos ela conheceu o verdadeiro amor. Era isso que importava. Quantas pessoas que ela conhecia que tinham um companheiro, por toda a vida, mas nunca encontrou o amor? Nunca foi realmente feliz? Ela sabia muito bem que não estava confundindo com paixão ou desejo. Ela o amava. E nisso, seu coração inundou-se de um sentimento inominável.

Deitou na grama, fechou seus olhos, pensou no mestre negro. Como ela demorara em descobrir tal sentimento? Seu momento de paz e solidão foi-se logo quando sentiu a presença de alguém sentar-se ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos para encontrar a figura ruiva. _"Será que ele anda me perseguindo? Que saco!"_

- A vista daqui realmente é linda.

- Pois é. – sentou-se com os joelhos dobrados, ao modo que pôde abraçá-los.

- Tenho que lhe confessar algo: reparei que anda sempre só. Por quê?

- Porque eu gosto. A solidão é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter.

- Estou lhe incomodando? Quer ficar só agora?

- Não, não. Pode ficar. Passei a tarde toda só.

- E a manhã? Com quem passou? Vi que não tem mais alunos sonserinos...

Ela deu um furo dos grandes. Não poderia falar que ficou com Snape de manhã.

- Acordei tarde, quase meio-dia.

- Ah, ok.

Passaram-se longos minutos em silêncio quando Carlinhos resolve se abrir:

- Sabe, eu acho você muito bonita. Mesmo.

- Obrigada. – deu um sorriso amarelo para o rapaz. Tal afirmação nem a afetou devido à sua grandiosa descoberta de momentos antes.

- Eu... realmente gosto de você. – se aproximou dela.

- Hum... legal.

- Legal? – disse decepcionado.

- Eu fico sem graça com essas coisas sabe...

- Não precisa... – disse abaixando a voz.

Nisso o ruivo foi rápido e lhe beijou. Um beijo tímido e molhado. Ao se separarem, Carlinhos viu uma Sulis muito rubra pelo acontecimento. Ficaram novamente em silêncio. O que ela faria? Não podia azárá-lo, iria precisar dele. Então resolveu ser cara de pau mesmo.

- Você é virgem?

Carlinhos ficou petrificado diante da resposta. Ele era virgem, porém, como todo rapaz dessa idade possui um orgulho idiota de querer ser adulto e experiente, em se tratando de sexo, para seu azar, ele mentiu:

- Não, e você?

Azar. Sim, era o que Sulis carregava consigo. E ela sabia disso. Ficou extremamente desapontada e falou a esmos:

- Sou sim. Você não serve. Preciso de alguém virgem...

- O que? Pra que?

- Não interessa.

- E se eu disser que menti? Eu sou sim. Eu falei aquilo...

- Tarde demais, se mentiu não dá pra eu confiar em você. Vou voltar ao castelo. Boa noite.

- Espera... Arhh. Maldição! – disse dando um soco em sua própria mão.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo sete**_

No interior do seu quarto feminino sonserino, em cima da cama, a única garota da casa que ficou para as festas de final de ano, encontrava-se num estado de emoções borbulhentas e confusas: raiva pelo mau-sucedido com o Weasley (aliás, falara com um grifinório à toa), vergonha por ter chego até o ponto a revelar sua virgindade, e a felicidade de ver Snape no sábado, que por coincidência, era justamente seu aniversário: dia vinte e oito, capricorniana10 com orgulho! Para sábado, teve uma idéia.

No dia seguinte, na quinta-feira, no café da manhã sentou-se imponente na mesa sonserina, ignorando o olhar de certo ruivo sentado com outros grifinórios. Notou que o diretor de sua casa não se encontrava na mesa dos professores, o que culminou Sulis falar com Minerva após o termino de seu café.

- Bom dia profª. MacGonagall.

- Bom dia. Deseja algo?

- Sim. Como o diretor de minha casa não se encontra no momento, resolvi falar com a senhora, vice-diretora da escola. Como estamos em dias de festas, e acho que a senhora notou que sou a única aluna sonserina a permanecer no caste...

- Vá direto ao ponto, estou realmente com pressa. – cortou-a a velha professora.

- Desculpe-me. A senhora me dá permissão para ir à Hogsmeade hoje?

- Que? Não. O aluno só pode ir com outros e...

- Mas professora, eu preciso. Estou há dias sozinha aqui. Sábado é meu aniversário e do meu pai. Quero comprar algumas coisas.

A professora de transfiguração olhou para aluna com um olhar desconfiado, pois Sulis fazia uma cara de tão inocente, que realmente dava pra desconfiar, vindo de um sonserino.

- Está bem. Esteja no castelo às seis e trinta. Nada mais nada menos. – disse apressada, antes que se arrependesse. Virou as costas e rumou à sua sala.

Com essa permissão, não haveria Filch nenhum para supervisionar suas sacolas de compras. Perfeito para seu plano, para sua pequena brincadeira maldosa com Snape.

Eram nove e meia quando Sulis rumou ao vilarejo. Andou calmamente, observando a paisagem à sua volta, que era realmente bela. Dirigiu-se primeiramente à loja Dervixes e Bangues, onde vendiam quase de tudo: ervas, jóias, tranquilharias de todo tipo. Cumprimentou com um leve aceno com a cabeça ao atendente, que era um rapaz de no máximo vinte e cinco anos, uma pele negra de cabelos grandes e de cavanhaque.

- Posso lhe ajudar senhorita?

- Sim. Estou procurando algum... colar. Verde. Você tem algo?

O bruxo a olhou atentamente por um curto tempo, e concluiu com um belo sorriso:

- Sonserina?

- S...Sim. Sou sim. Como...?

- A cor. Então, chegue aqui... por gentileza. Meu nome é Tosh Murray.

- Sulis, prazer – disse num aperto de mão amigável.

- Então, senhorita Sulis, chegue perto do balcão... isso. Olhe, tenho essas jóias de pedras raríssimas... Accio mostruário G... são feitas de Demantoid Garnet11, as Garnet são pedras conhecidas desde a antigüidade mas essa variedade permaneceu desconhecida até 1853 quando foi descoberta nas águas geladas do rio Bobrovka, na Rússia. De um verde vivo e incomum, a pedra brilhava como diamante e logo ganhou fama e seus preços dispararam. Por isso, olhe esse, único, custa... deixe-me ver...

Sulis paralisou diante da peça. Era um colar exuberante. A pedra era realmente preciosa de um verde bem sonserino. O pingente era uma serpente. Era o que queria.

- Quero ele. Quanto custa?

- Um momento. Ah sim. Ele sai por 980 galeões.

- Que? Poxa, que caro... mas está na média não é?

- Sim, olha senhorita Sulis, a peça é realmente rara. É única.

- Pois é... bom, sorte que eu previa esse preço por cima, mas eu tinha esperança que custasse menos... – falava enquanto retirava o dinheiro do saquinho. – confira, por gentileza.

- O.K. Um minuto... – o rapaz contou o dinheiro feliz por ter feito uma venda daquelas.

Realmente, custou muito caro aquele precioso colar, mas valeu à pena. A serpente, símbolo da sonserina, e bela como era a pedra, foi perfeito fazer aquela compra para seus fins.

Após tal compra, satisfeitíssima, dirigiu-se a loja Trapobelo. Apesar de a loja ser conhecida pelas meias excêntricas, ultimamente, a dona Eileen Caddy resolveu vender langerie femininas e masculinas. Um pouco envergonhada, dirigiu-se a atendente, que pelas afeições era filha da dona, que a olhava com um sorriso muito simpático. E como um bom vendedor, ela reparara que a nova cliente fora direto para a parte de langerie sensual.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia, procurando algo pra usar numa noite romântica? – disse pra deixar Sulis mais a vontade. Ela sabia muito bem, que as bruxas ainda tinham receio e vergonha em comprar algumas roupas íntimas bem ousadas, como as trouxas usavam.

- Erh... pois é...

- Temos camisolas, espartilhos e conjuntos de calcinha e sutiã... pode ficar a vontade em suas escolhas, o provador é logo ali... estarei no balcão.

- Muito obriga...

- Qualquer coisa, meu nome é Louis.

- Ok, sou a Sulis.

A vendedora, discreta como era, saiu em direção ao balcão. Como era por volta do meio dia, a loja estava vazia. Até a mocinha que a atendera estava comendo. Tais fatos facilitaram para nossa envergonhada personagem. Olhou aqui e ali, resolveu por na sacola uma calcinha que nunca vira pra vender, mas se interessou: era com um tecido de seda, preto, e... mini. Quase não havia pano na parte de trás, o que deixava toda suas nádegas expostas, tapando apenas uma pequena parte da frente. Levou o sutiã que o acompanhava muito sofisticado, que realçava bem seus seios. Acabou comprando também, algo que nunca vira mais achou extremamente provocante: um espartilho preto, com fitas de cetim verdes.

Dirigiu-se ao balcão, com o rosto púrpura, mesmo que a vendedora achasse tudo aquilo normal. Já era uma e meia da tarde quando saiu da loja, gastando muito menos do que na Dervixes. Os itens para seu plano estavam quase completos: faltava a garrafa de Rum, que ela há tanto estava com vontade de beber. Tal item iria comprar no Três Vassouras, pois iria almoçar também, coisa que no Cabeça de Javali não dava.

Enquanto comia seu peixe defumado com a cerveja amanteigada, estremeceu ao lembrar que, se Snape descobrisse que ela foi até a Hogsmeade, ainda mais sozinha, ele iria ficar furioso. E se ele resolvesse chamar-lhe os pais? Contar mais alguém? Por um momento se arrependeu de estar ali. Engoliu o resto de almoço, pegou sua garrafa de rum e voltou ao castelo.

Após o jantar, e nesse reparou o seu amado mestre, que nem lhe dirigiu o olhar, tomou um banho, lavou seus cabelos, e depilou-se. A novidade era que, depilou-se inteira, coisa que nunca havia feito. Quando seus cabelos estavam secos, colocou a mini-calcinha preta que havia comprado, o sutiã e o belíssimo colar, com o pingente em forma de serpente. Colocou o uniforme. Fez uma maquiagem realmente bela. Pela primeira vez, ela mesma se achou uma mulher atraente.

Começou a beber o rum, afinal teria que ter coragem para fazer aquilo. A garrafa estava pelo meio, quando Sulis colocou algumas almofadas em frente ao enorme espelho que pegava do chão ao teto, que havia no quarto das garotas. Ficou em frente ao espelho. Olhou-se bem, estava bela, provocante e eufórica. Agora começaria a brincadeira.

Virou de costas para o espelho, e lentamente começou a tirar o uniforme. Refletiu no espelho Sulis, com a sua calcinha fio-dental, realmente provocante, toda exposta. Tirou o adereço que prendia seus cabelos num coque, soltando-os numa onda muito bela. Virou-se defronte ao espelho. Olhou-se. Viu o belíssimo colar quase entre seus seios, brilhando, imponente. Tirou o sutiã. Começou vagarosamente passar suas mãos em seus seios, acariciando-os, levantando-os e puxando-os sedutoramente. Realmente, fazer tudo aquilo, só com a ajuda do rum mesmo.

Sentou-se entre as almofadas, ainda se olhando. Abriu suas pernas, levantou o quadril o suficiente para começar a tirar a calcinha. E mais vagarosamente ainda, tirou sua calcinha. Agora estava só com o colar de serpente. Passou suas mãos pelo corpo, as pernas abertas, começou a se tocar. Ficou ali, sentada defronte ao espelho de tal modo que ela via suas partes íntimas, totalmente expostas devido à depilação, via seus seios, seu colo, seu rosto, agora com uma cara muito pervertida. Pronto, ali estava uma imagem que daria à Snape se ele entrasse mais uma vez em sua mente e a bisbilhotasse.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo oito:**_

Sábado chegou rápido. Acordou, como no natal, sete e meia. Abriu seus presentes de aniversário que recebeu, tomou mais um pouco de rum que sobrara da noite de quinta (afinal, iria precisar muito), se arrumou, desceu ao Salão Principal, este ainda vazio, tomou café e rumou às masmorras. Bateu levemente na porta, estava relaxada devido à bebida. Em menos de trinta segundos, a porta foi aberta.

- Entre.

- Bom dia, Snape – fizera questão de não falar senhor, a pedido dele no último encontro.

- Tem alguma novidade em relação ao seu problema? – disse seco.

- Não. – respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Ora, ora, senhorita, achei que o processo estava encaminhando com o grifinório Wea... – estava agora num tom malicioso.

- Ele não é virgem. – cortou-o.

- Não me interrompa enquanto falo. Pois bem, azar. Ou sorte, em se tratando de quem é. Suponho que a senhorita treinou desde quarta, como eu havia lhe ordenando.

- Sim, treinei.

- Sente-se. Um, dois... Legilimens!

Estava na mente da sonserina. Veio a primeira imagem dele mesmo, de roupão no natal. Em seguida começou a ver uma aluna tirando o uniforme. Estava de costas... Por Merlin, ela estava com uma quase calcinha? Continuou nessa cena. Agora, com o cabelo solto ela virara-se. Era Sulis. Permaneceu olhando não tendo forças para sair daquela cena. Estava excitado. Inconscientemente sua mão dirigiu-se ao membro rígido. Obvio que ela nem vira, estava vendo o mesmo que ele: ela mesma se tocando. Acabou.

Quando voltaram em si mesmo, saindo do pensamento, Sulis teve tempo de ver seu mestre com a mão na virilha, esfregando por cima das calças o enorme membro. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar significativo. Snape virou-se ao perceber que estava fazendo inconscientemente e ela ali, olhando. Obviamente que parou. Estava pasmo, excitado, lutando para se controlar quando sai de sua garganta uma voz muito baixa:

- O que, em nome de Merlin, você deixou-me ver?

- Não deixei, você quem vasculhou minha mente e...

Ela parou a frase no meio quando encontrou um par de olhos negros e cintilantes de malícia a encarou. Ele olhava-a com muito desejo com um misto de raiva, e ela também (em relação ao desejo), após ver ele com as mãos onde estava há pouco.

- Fo-ra – falou pausadamente para Sulis, sem nem mesmo saber o porquê.

- Mas mestre...

- A senhorita é surda? Não ouviu o que disse? Pelo visto não treinou o suficiente. Não irei mais ensinar Oclu...

- O senhor é quem...

- Não me interrompa.

- Não vou sair enquanto não me ouvir. – disse alto e corajosamente, perdendo a noção do perigo.

- Fale. E rápido, pois tenho que enviar uma coruja aos senhores Scathach. – ameaçou.

- O.k. Primeiramente, você acha que é fácil em três dias chegar ao ponto de fechar totalmente a mente? Que eu saiba exige muito treino, e não três míseros dias. Segundo – agora mudara de um tom desesperador para um mais calmo, quase sedutor, enquanto via seu mestre sentando-se na banqueta de fronte, ainda com olhos faiscantes – não tenho culpa, se viu alguma... _intimidade_ minha. Creio que não tenha achado tão ruim assim, pelo que vi quando saiu da minha mente. – agora ela fora longe demais.

- Está insinuando que... ora senhorita, qualquer um que visse o que vi, ficaria no meu estado. Não tenho culpa se sou homem...

- Bom, se o senhor não vai mais me ensinar oclumência, mande uma carta aos meus pais, faça o que quiser. Não ligo. E acho que você não liga se eu for ao encontro desses espíritos e pagar a dívida, ou ficar eternamente sem dormir. Eu simplesmente não quero arranjar ninguém para fazer isso. E mais, quer saber por que está tanto em minha mente? Por que eu simplesmente estou atraída há séculos por você. Eu desejo você. Gosto realmente de você. Nunca conseguiria transar com outro pensando em você. Está dito. Pronto. Pode enviar suas corujas.

Severus permaneceu parado, olhando-a, analisando tudo o que ela falara até ali para ele. Realmente, ele não dava a mínina se ela não dormitasse mais ou morresse, mas porque estava realmente ali? Ora, em seu âmago, ele sabia que ligava sim. Ainda mais com essa declaração, não que ele também estivesse apaixonado por ela, mas, ao menos, atraído por aquele ser tão diferente. De repente veio à mente a conversa com o diretor no natal: Dumbledore lhe permitira ele mesmo sanar o problema de Sulis. Mas o pior seria dizer que ele ainda era virgem. Vergonhoso de mais para um homem em sua idade. Até o Weasley não era mais. Porém ela admitiu ali mesmo que o desejava, e mesmo que não admitindo a ela, ele também. Como diria Dumbledore: seria uma oportunidade.

- Acalme-se senhorita. – disse após longa pausa. – acho que posso resolver o seu problema...

- Vai continuar com as aulas?

- Não. Refiro-me – hesitou – ao seu problema em si. – quase corou.

- Como? Conhece alguém que...

- Eu mesmo farei o ritual com você.

Sulis ficou estática, arregalou os olhos, deu um largo sorriso, depois voltou a ficar séria:

- Mas deve ser alguém que seja ainda...

- Virgem. Digamos, que até o presente momento, a senhorita foi a única a me desejar. – disse num tom melancólico e vergonhoso demais, olhando para um ponto fixo na mesa.

- Nesse caso, aceito com um imenso prazer. – disse um pouco abobada pelo que acabara de ouvir.

E não se engane aqui, o leitor, de pensar que Snape mudaria todo seu jeito de ser, homem rígido-sério-frio-intransigente para um homem legal-apaixonado-carionhoso-bobo. Não. Severus Snape possuía seu jeito de ser, como já supracitado, e devo acrescentar misterioso, e assim era. Esse era seu caráter. Independente de quem ele foi, pra quem ele trabalhou ou como foi criado. Essa era sua essência, seu inatismo, lhe era intrínseco. Por mais que no presente momento, pela primeira vez, houvesse uma louca, desvairada e estranha igualmente a ele, que o amasse e quisesse ter relações com ele, por mais que torçamos para que seja uma história de amor, e realmente existe em potência, isso não muda o caráter de um homem como o de Snape. Ora, ele não se deixava levar pelas emoções ou pela vida, não agia de acordo com que a vida dava a ele. Era um sonserino, e antes disso, um insano! Sim, insano aos olhos dos comuns, dos vulgares. Logo, não vamos supor que, devido a uma bobagem é que mudaria Severus. Ainda mais uma bobagem que se chama amor.

Teria que fazer amor com sua aluna, mas ele iria continuar como sempre fora, iria ser categórico, e na medida do possível ético. Suas ações serão de tal modo a agir segundo o imperativo categórico: aja de tal modo que suas ações possam ser universalizadas, segundo Kant¹². E, devido a tais premissas que não será de se estranhar que haja alguma graça na seguinte cena:

Após tal declaração, por parte dele, e mais que aceitação, por parte de Sulis, Snape permanecia olhando em algum ponto fixo na mesa, um pouco encabulado pelo fato que a pouco acontecera. Finalmente se recompôs: o mal já tinha sido feito, não adiantava chorar pelo leite derramado. Ficou ereto, olhou para a aluna à sua frente e falou no seu habitual tom de voz baixa e firme:

- Irei providenciar o local mágico, a areia fynwent gysegredig, as velas, e o punhal. Primeiro de janeiro teremos lua cheia. Até lá, lhe aviso tais considerações. Porém, deixo claro desde já que, como temos uma relação aluna-professor, não passará disso. No coito – nisso Sulis riu da palavra, mas logo se arrependeu pela expressão do homem à sua frente: cenho enrugado, lábios encrespados, olhar fulminante – ...no coito, repito, apenas lhe penetrarei, e já logo se acabará o ato. Afinal não queremos uma aluna grávida do professor, e nossa relação, volto a dizer, não passará disso.

Ora, até mesmo no errado, Snape tenta manter a pose de professor-correto. Obvio que com os alunos de outras casas, o mesmo não ocorria, mas também não chegava a se tratar disso, era apenas uma vista grossa aqui, pontinhos a menos dali, mas nada que realmente prejudicasse alguém seriamente.

Sulis achou que ele estava brincando no início. Mas logo percebera que era realmente sério. Mas pra ela, alguém que já havia chegado a uma auto-consciência de seu espírito, e assim, alcançara a verdadeira liberdade, conhecia a si mesma, e amava outrem, só o fato deles se unirem ao menos um minutos, ou até mesmo segundos, já bastava para preencher seu ser (em ambos os sentidos, aos leitores ingênuos).

- Está ótimo. Obrigada por isso, por me ajudar...

- Não precisa me bajular. Acha que realmente estou feliz por isso? Você é aluna, alguém muito mais jovem... espero que essa conversa, e o que irá acontecer, não saia daqui.

- Com certeza mestre. É o que queria do senhor também.

- No banquete de comemoração do ano novo, lhe procurarei, dar-te-ei mais detalhes referentes ao local. Agora, pode se retirar. – finalizou a conversa desdenhosamente e friamente, como se tivesse tratando de mais uma lição de casa mal feita de um aluno desmiolado.

Ela não sabia o que sentir. Fora das masmorras de Snape, correu para seu quarto solitário. Queria refletir sobre tudo que lhe acontecera. E não é que a brincadeira maldosa lhe rendera bons resultado? Algo começou a lhe afligir: o que faria na tão esperada noite? Apenas deitar e abrir as pernas? Com que iria vestida? Será que poderia beijá-lo? Como proceder? Não fazia a menor idéia. Mas ela era jovem, apaixonada, normal na sua idade ser virgem, e não saber o que fazer. O real problema e aflições encontravam-se com Snape.

Era adulto, iria daqui alguns dias completar trinta e um anos, e nunca esteve com mulher alguma. Ele estava quase preocupado: iria saber o que fazer? E se broxasse? E se a machucasse? Tanto faz, na hora ele veria o que fazer e como proceder.

_  
>12- Immanuel Kant: Filósofo Alemão do séc. XIX<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_

Trinta e um de dezembro de mil novecentos e noventa. Dez e meia iniciou-se o banquete no Salão Principal. Sulis avistou, assim como no natal, Dumbledore no centro da mesa dos professores e o restante à sua direita e esquerda. Severus à esquerda. Dessa vez o ambiente estava mais alegre. O diretor, com seus caprichos, resolvera colocar músicas natalinas-bruxas. Como da ultima vez desejou bom jantar, e como um estalar de dedos, apareceu o banquete em todas as mesas com escalas proporcionais de estudantes de cada casa.

Era por volta da meia noite, quando no teto encantado do salão principal começou-se a estourar fogos de artifício encantados, arrancando fôlego, admiração, e até mesmo susto em muitos ali presentes. Começava um novo ano, acabara-se a ceia. Professores e alunos se cumprimentavam alegremente, um desejando felicidades ao outro. Severus Snape aproveitou tal momento, com a desculpa de cumprimentar a única aluna da casa e Sulis viu um charmoso e atraente homem se dirigindo a ela.

- Amanhã, aliás – consultou seu relógio de bolso – hoje, esteja as vinte e três horas no meu escritório. Boa noite.

- Feliz ano novo. – sorriu maliciosamente para Severus, que percebeu sua intenção, porém este a ignorou, dando lhe as costas.

Severus afastou-se da aluna, imponente, sem demonstrar sua perplexidade em relação à reação dela. Rumou ao escritório de Dumbledore, iria avisar sua decisão e pô-lo a par de toda situação.

Eram vinte e duas horas e quarenta e cinco minutos do dia primeiro de janeiro de mil novecentos e noventa e um, quando Sulis olhou pela janela a lua cheia e ignorava sua gata Miúcha que há muito queria sua atenção. Já havia tomado banho estava apenas com um casaco de pele que ia até seus tornozelos, devido ao imenso frio que fazia, porém, nada mais que isso, com exceção do seu precioso colar sonserino. Decidiu ir, como combinado, ao escritório do seu amado, entretanto, alguns minutos antes do combinado.

Estava impaciente, a mão soando friamente, o coração acelerado. Por um minuto pensou até mesmo em fugir e morrer noite-a-fora, mas no mesmo instante viu a porta se abrir, e avistou, do lado de dentro do cômodo, uma negra figura, com passos duros e capa farfalhante indo à direção da lareira. Parou ereto e rígido, e com uma expressão fechada, fez um gesto para que o seguisse.

Ao entrar, e antes dela soltar a pergunta, aonde iriam, ele já proferiu:

- Levar-te-ei à minha casa, a mansão Snape.

- Flu?

- Até que a senhorita é inteligente de inferir tal premissa ao passo que, estamos do lado de uma lareira e eu estou com um pote de pó na mão. Interessante não? – respondeu-a sarcasticamente. Continuou dessa vez mais sério, com ar de irritação: - Você vai primeiro. Diga claramente _Mansão Snape_.

Ao entrar na lareira, e dizer corretamente o que seu mestre havia pedido, Sulis sentiu entrar num vácuo. Depois sentiu um baque forte sob seus pés, mas agora, em uma lareira enorme e extremamente escura. E ao sair, se deparou com uma sala iluminada apenas pelo luar, pois não haviam cortinas nas grandiosas janelas. Percebeu que quase não haviam móveis na luxuosa, ou pelo menos fora outrora, sala; mas os poucos que haviam estavam cobertos de lençóis, e estes de poeira. Haviam folhas no chão, e a sorte de toda sujeira que se acumula anos a fio sem uma limpeza. Em tais devaneios, não reparou que Severus já estava na mansão atrás de si, apenas observando-a, quando o próprio lhe chamou.

- Senhorita, siga-me, o local para realizarmos o ato é no andar de cima.

- É sua?

- O que acha? O nome já não lhe responde? –desdenhou.

- Me referi se morava aqui. – Sulis já estava começando a ficar muito impaciente com seus sarcasmos. Seria nervosismo de velho-virgem?

- Então, da próxima vez formule suas perguntas melhor. Venha.

Poder-se-ia dizer que o mau-humor de Severus é devido ao fato que estaria prestes a ter relações com uma aluna num ritual, relações que nunca teve, porém, é difícil de saber, pois Severus normalmente esta de mau-humor. Subiram uma escada escura, onde o luar já não mais alcançava aquela parte da casa, que dava num corredor cheio de portas.

- Lumus.

Entraram na última porta central do corredor, provavelmente, deduziu Sulis, no quarto do anfitrião, pois haviam entalhado duas serpentes em forma de 'S'. _"Severus Snape. Ou seria Sulis Scathach?" – _sorriu com a analogia que acabara de descobrir e fazer. Ao entrarem, a garota se deparou com um enorme quarto sem cama, sem armário, praticamente sem móveis, com exceção de alguns balcões, baús e aparadores, todos, também, encobertos de lençóis. Havia mais: centenas de velas, ainda apagadas, espalhadas pelo chão, e dos poucos móveis.

- Deve-se acendê-las com fogo natural. Portanto, arranjei esse objeto trouxa que irá nos ajudar. Tome. Comece acendê-las enquanto faço o pentagrama no chão com aquela areia no canto. Temos quarenta minutos apenas.

- Como se usa isso?

- É um isqueiro, acho. Preste atenção. – e mostrou a garota como usava o estranho artefato trouxa.

Após meia hora, o trabalho com a areia sagrada estava feito, exatamente como deveria, e as velas, acendidas manualmente. Faltavam dez minutos. A cena era simplesmente constrangedora para ambos. Estavam opostos no quarto e podiam se ver perfeitamente, pois este já estava totalmente iluminado.

- Você trouxe algo cortante para...

- Sim. – agora era visível que Snape estava com um nervosismo ansioso. Mais que ela, inclusive. – Acho que... acho que deveríamos nos despir.

- Tudo bem... – disse uma Sulis trêmula. Como estava apenas com o casaco, e nada mais, decidiu esperar Snape tirar sua roupa. Ela pôs a observá-lo. Quando Snape se deu conta que apenas ele estava retirando a roupa e estava agora apenas de _boxer_ se zangou:

- Espera realmente que eu a faça algo por cima desse seu... – parou no meio da frase à face do gesto de Sulis: abrira seu casaco e deixara-o cair no chão, mostrando um corpo nu. Ao mesmo tempo em que Snape ficara pasmo com a visão, Sulis acompanhou um rápido enchimento volumoso nas partes ainda cobertas em Severus. E se encararam até Snape, ainda sem jeito, emitir uma falha voz:

- Muito bem... quer dizer, - colocou as pontas dos dedos em suas têmporas em sinal de esforço para concentrar-se – han... deite-se. – Enquanto a garota deitava-se, ele se livrou rapidamente da última peça ainda presente em seu corpo. Por um segundo pensou se realmente conseguiria apenas penetrá-la e sair no momento seguinte. Afinal, foram no mínimo quinze anos esperando por esse momento que nunca veio, e agora iria durar apenas uma fração de segundo? Sem contar que ela fora a única mulher que se interessara por ele, ela queria aquilo, e ultimamente ficaram tão próximos que ele, além do desejo sexual, também começara a se interessar por ela. Começara a se acostumar com suas impertinências, suas perguntas, seu corpo, seu sorriso, seu olhar furtivo e...

- Professor? – chamou-o. Ela estava encarando diretamente o membro rígido do homem à sua frente, e olhava com desejo, que excitava ainda mais Severus.

Snape entrara no círculo, posteriormente no enorme pentagrama feito por ele mesmo. Cabiam perfeitamente ambos deitados. Ele estava com um punhal mediano em sua mão direita, quando ouviu um badalar do sino de alguma igreja distante indicando a meia-noite. Posicionou-se diante de Sulis, esta deitada com as pernas abertas e levemente flexionadas. Ele realmente não conseguia desgrudar seus olhos da garota. E a encarava toda, não demonstrando mais aquele nervosismo, mas sim, puro e simplesmente desejo, queria devorá-la. Lembrou-se que era meia-noite, e ajoelhado entre a perna direita e esquerda de sua aluna, começou a fazer um profundo corte na virilha dela, enquanto proferia aquelas palavras indicadas no livro.

-_ De está al un profanus y sanctus en caso que pariter... – _Começou a escorrer lentamente um sangue-vinho do lado direito da virilha de Sulis. – ..._en aquél ato erótica. Effundo sangre él diera deudor, y sentio formidilosus... – _Viu-a cerrar fortemente seus olhos em sinal de dor. – _De está paseo el debitum a punto_ _de alius un abolesco, de está a sentio iucunditas._ – ouviu um gemido de dor quase contido da garganta da garota.

Agora seria a hora. Seu membro latejava, precisava entrar nela urgentemente. Mas um resto de razão lembrou-o que o combinado era apenas "entrar-e-sair". Olhou-a, levou suas mãos para a abertura da garota, a fim de espalhar aquele sangue pelo sexo.

- Esteja pronta garota. Será rápido. – disse tentando soar duramente, que aos ouvidos de Sulis pareceu sexy e sedutor.

- Por favor, professor. – Sua respiração estava rápida e irregular. Necessitava de senti-lo dentro dela, estava ardente de desejo.

Snape deslizou-se sobre a bruxa, experimentando a sensação da sua pele em atrito com a dela. Era como seda. Não resistiu e encarou os seios da garota, teve um imenso controle para não pô-los em sua boca, estava começando a ficar fora de si. Queria beijá-la, mas o orgulho não deixava. Enlouqueceu quando ouviu um gemido de Sulis. Com alguma dificuldade, devido ao hímen da virgem, penetrou-a de uma vez só, rápida e fortemente. Sulis quase gritou de dor e prazer, não sabia ao certo. Severus estava profundamente nela. Foi com certa dificuldade que Snape anuncia:

- Está feito. – então, começou a sair lentamente de dentro dela. Mas aquilo era maravilhoso. Ele sentia as paredes da bruxa apertando-o. Ela era apertada, quente e úmida, causava uma sensação que ele nunca sentira na vida. Quando seu membro estava quase todo fora, Snape parou. Seus olhos passearam pelos lábios, maxilar, seios, colo; pelas partes do corpo que poderia alcançar com os olhos, lutando terrivelmente contra seu desejo para sair dali, quando sentiu as pernas da garota envolver seu quadril e empurrá-lo para dentro dela. Aquilo foi sua perdição. Não resistiu e juntou seus lábios aos delas. O beijo começou lento e hesitante, mas só os provocou mais ainda. Suas línguas começaram a duelar.

- Oh, Severus! – Gemeu quando ele beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto ele voltava a estocar nela, mais freqüentemente.

Suas mãos foram para seus seios. E começou a provocá-los, quando não resistiu e abocanhou-os. Ela gemia cada vez mais alto para seu descontrole. Ela gemia seu nome.

- Como... você é... maravilhosa– disse em uma voz entrecortada para surpresa de Sulis, e sua própria.

A garota não resistiu e chegou ao clímax. Simplesmente gritava o nome do homem que a deixava nesse estado enquanto deixava marcas de suas unhas nas costas dele. Em seguida ele também teve orgasmos e espalhou seu líquido dentro dela.

Fora simplesmente a experiência mais fantástica que ambos tiveram. Snape estava exausto e caiu ao lado dela no frio chão. Devia ser uma da manha. A bruxa se aninhou em seu mestre, passando a mão em seu peitoral. Ele retribuiu passando seu braço atrás da nuca dela, para pegar uma mexa de seus longos cabelos. Por incrível que pareça aos leitores, Snape estava mais a vontade e sentiu-se relaxado com ela.

- Obrigada, Snape.

Ele ficou de bruços e encarou-a com um olhar interrogador do por que o "obrigado". Ela interpretou-o mal, e logo acrescentou:

- Desculpe-me, professor.

- Deseja voltar àquela antiga formalização? Lembro-me que me chamou pelo primeiro nome a noite toda. – terminou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Continuou: - não me agradeça! Você me proporcionou algo... hum, realmente... incrível...

Sulis sorriu ante a afirmação do bruxo. Ela mal acreditava que acabara de transar com seu professor, aquele charmoso que tanto amava. Tivera relações com um adulto! Em meio aos seus devaneios, conheceu um Snape quase dormente, e antes dela também adormecer recitou:

- "_E na escuridão ele se sente sozinho  
>Para ver suas horas finais sangrando<br>Enquanto desconjuntado sobre a parede  
>O relógio marca o tempo que falta<br>Não existe necessidade para palavras no escuro  
>Todas as palavras há muito perderam seu significado<br>Ainda quando eles sussurram em sua orelha  
>Ele tenta ler nas entrelinhas<br>O que eu vejo na noite  
>O que eu sinto no seu coração<br>Todos os seus sonhos e mentiras  
>Você consegue destingui-los?<br>Veja as mão no relógio  
>Você está olhando elas virarem<br>Sua vela está pequena  
>Estivemos a vendo queimar<br>Você jaz aqui acordado  
>Enquanto as sombras olham.<br>Deveriam elas chorar pelo seu bem?  
>Deveria você dormir em meus braços?<br>As sombras vêem tudo  
>E elas raramente esquecem<br>Todos os sonhos que você teve  
>Todos os atos de que você se arrepende."<em>

Ele ouvira tudo, mas ficou em silêncio.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

No dia seguinte da noitada de descobertas e realizações, ambos voltaram ao castelo por volta das seis horas da manha. Snape já estava com seu humor habitual e Sulis... bom, Sulis era Sulis, sempre quieta e lunática. Despediram-se com um "_tchau_" por parte dela e um aceno de cabeça em resposta. Cada um rumou ao seu próprio quarto.

Eram duas horas da tarde quando Sulis acordou da soneca que começou as sete da matina. Começou a latejar em seus pensamentos o que aconteceria a eles a partir de agora. Afinal, ele já ajudara, acabara de acontecer aquele momento tão bom e tão esperado. Ela não tinha mais desculpas nenhuma para ter algo a mais que a relação aluna-professor. Sentiu um vazio dentro de si. Uma verdadeira dor de alguém que sente quando perde algo valioso. Deu-se conta que o perdeu. Começou a sentir um nó na garganta, falta de ar e derramar lágrimas, a sentir um profundo desespero.

Quatro horas antes de Sulis acordar, um recuperado Severus bate à porta de Dumbledore:

- Entre Severus.

- Bom dia, Alvo.

- A noitada foi boa? – Dumbledore brincou sem ter muita noção do iminente perigo que descrevia os olhos de Severus.

- Por favor, Alvo. Haja como um adulto e diretor. Vim dizer-lhe que a tarefa foi cumprida. Se me der licença eu vou me...

- Espere Severus. – Agora falou sério. – Como está a senhorita Scathach?

Snape fez cara de indiferença e deu de ombros, o que deu uma irritada no velho a sua frente.

- Acaba de ter relações, veja bem, sua primeira relação com uma mulher, que o ama, até onde sei, e você está nem aí para ela?

- Não diga bobagens. O que aconteceu, aconteceu! Ela quem quis. Não está ferida então deve estar bem.

- Como ficará a situação de vocês?

- Como sempre foi: ela minha aluna e eu seu professor.

- Não sentes nada por ela? – perguntou com um olhar de incredulidade.

- E por que deveria? Apenas lhe fiz um favor, Alvo. Só a você e por tabela a ela. Até mais ver.

Dumbledore achava que conhecia realmente o homem à frente, mas estava enganado: ele nunca admitiria a um diretor que estava gostando de uma aluna. Ele próprio chegou a essa conclusão de manha, que ele realmente estava envolvido com ela, porém, não iria dizer a ninguém. Era incabível ele, um homem velho e professor se apaixonar por uma bela jovem que ainda era aluna.

Às margens do Lago, Sulis enfiava se sentava na fria grama, observando alguns passarinhos tentando pegar alguma coisa. Ela estava triste, teria de fazer algo para chamar atenção de Severus novamente, e fisgá-lo, como aqueles passarinhos tentavam com seus peixes. Resolveu que iria falar com ele em suas masmorras hoje à noite, e perguntar-lhe o que a noite significou a ele. Porém não foi preciso.

Enquanto ela estava deliberando tais assuntos, Snape que a procurava deu uma leve tossida anunciando sua presença. Logo, desajeitadamente, colocou-se de pé.

- Ah, olá. – Sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

- Vim lhe esclarecer, senhorita Scathach, que nossas relações, a partir de agora, voltam a ser normalizadas: você aluna, eu professor. Não me procure mais. Não conte a ninguém o que ocorreu. Adeus.

- Espere! – falou desesperada. Mesmo de costas a ela, ele parou. – E o que eu faço com aquele _você me proporcionou algo incrível_? Ou_ não volte às formalizações_? O que eu faço com as lembranças de ontem, lembranças divinas que eu e você tivemos? E o que, em nome de Merlin, eu faço com o que eu sinto por você?

Pairou um silêncio sobrenatural. Ele ainda de costas falou muito baixo, porém, audível:

- Esqueça tudo isso. Nunca dei margens para pensar que eu gosto de você. O _algo incrível_ que você me proporcionou foi... – agora se virara defronte a ela – foi apenas sexo, algo que eu consigo com qualquer outra pessoa. Boa tarde.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Sulis estava desfalecida por dentro. Suas pernas ligeiramente ficaram bambas. Sentiu sua alma esvair-se. Infelizmente uma voz interior insistira bem naquele momento ser racional dizer-lhe que ele estava certo: nunca dera a entender que ele sentia algo por ela. Sentou-se novamente às margens do lago e começou a chorar como nunca chorou. Era um choro silencioso, porém, a quantidade de lágrimas era imensa e farta. Quem a olhasse no momento veria uma expressão de... aliás, não veria expressão alguma.

Horas mais tarde a nossa triste personagem permanecia sentada à beira do Lago, ainda chorava, mesmo já quase sem lágrimas. Lamentava. Passou pela sua cabeça o quanto havia sido burra. Ela mesma havia dito a si própria, uma tarde ali naquele mesmo lago, que bastava ela o amar, mesmo que nunca o tivesse. Bastava saber que o amava mesmo que tal amor nunca fosse correspondido. Entretanto, quem disse que o amor também não prega suas peripécias? Quem disse que é algo que se planeja e se tem controle total sobre ele? Mas ainda assim doíam as duras palavras dele. E pensando bem, no fundo ela já esperava algo assim desde o momento em que ele concordou em ajudá-la. Sabia que seus minutos de glória seriam somente aqueles. Decidiu voltar para seus aposentos, tentar esquecer tudo aquilo e viver sua vida solitária como sempre foi. Viver apenas para si, por si e por um amor transcendente, isso já lhe bastava.

Em alguns dias voltaram os outros alunos e as aulas. Daqui uns cinco meses acabariam as aulas de uma vez por todas. Acabaria aquele sétimo ano tão maravilhoso e terrível. A cada dia que se passava, a bruxa estava cada vez mais hermenêutica, cada vez mais em seu próprio mundo. Às vezes até se esquecia de comer, porém ninguém reparou em tais mudanças, haja vista que ninguém a conhecia tão bem assim.

As aulas de Severus Snape eram torturantes. Vinha-lhe à mente lembranças de um passado recente que lhe parecia tão distante. Lembrava de um olhar luxurioso, um olhar negro desejoso e até mesmo apaixonante, e quando voltava à realidade, via os mesmo olhos, porém agora frios. Apenas frios. Tinha vontade de chorar, às vezes de rir alto e chamar-lhe para mais uma noite juntos, às vezes de dar-lhes uns empurrões e mandar-lhe amá-la ou perguntar-lhe porque não a deixou morrer. Mas diante de tais pensamentos, Sulis limitava-se apenas em fazer seus exercícios, anotar alguma coisa aqui e ali ou olhar para o caldeirão à sua frente.

Snape reparara o quão ela estava mais pálida que o normal, havia emagrecido também? Ela já não possuía aquele olhar cintilante que sempre o olhava nas aulas desde o dia em que teve sua primeira aula. Nunca mais viu um sorriso naqueles lábios que um dia beijara, mesmo que isso nunca tivesse acontecido com freqüência. Ninguém sabia e nem ele queria admitir, mas, todas as noites após o dia dois de janeiro do presente ano, 1991, ele passara a sonhar com ela. Sem exceção, todas as noites. E acordava nas manhãs ora saudoso, ora excitado, ora amargo. Não admitia, mas inconscientemente chegara à conclusão que a queria, que a amava. Às vezes parava pra pensar o quão foi duro com ela naquele dia no Lago, não precisava ter falado que sexo conseguiria com qualquer um. Tanto é mentira o que dissera por que ele perdeu a virgindade aos trinta anos. Mas ele teria de aprender a conviver com isso e esquecê-la. Ela também.

Capítulo 11:

"_Perdido em sua escuridão eu vejo você lá. O que você vê além de seu olhar? E você acredita que ninguém pode saber? O que é esta coisa que você mantém dentro de si, envolvido em orgulho, sempre com medo que um dia isso será mostrado? Eu manterei seus segredos, eu segurarei seu chão e quando a escuridão começar a cair, estarei lá esperando, enquanto seus sonhos estão se apagando. _

_Saiba que neste momento, eu estarei lá com você. O que são essas vozes que você ouve? Elas estão tão longe, ou tão perto? O que são essas coisas que ecoam do passado? O que você vê à noite? Eu estarei ao seu redor, quando não existir razões para continuar. Sei que todo sonho que você teve já se foi, e a escuridão é profunda e negra, sem som. Saiba que também vivo assim_

_SS". _

Snape estava estarrecido ao ler esse bilhete assinado por Sulis Scathach. Já eram mais de meia-noite, do dia 24 de fevereiro, e ele ainda estava corrigindo uma pilha de pergaminhos do primeiro trabalho do segundo semestre. Ainda faltava um monte, porém, mesmo assim, se deteve naquele pergaminho de Sulis, lendo linha por linha, palavra por palavra várias vezes. O que ele sentiu? Ele não sabia o que pensar ou sentir... Mas ao lê-lo pela quarta vez dobrou-o, levou ao seu quarto e colocou em uma escrivaninha. Mesmo sem entender direito o porquê daquele bilhete, guardara-o.

Ora, era mês de fevereiro quando Sulis, como sempre em seus devaneios e deliberações, chega à conclusão: se ela vivia por si, para si e pelo amor que sentia por Snape, então deveria fazer algo por aquele se único amor, mesmo que nunca haveria resultado, afinal, estava em seus últimos dias de Hogwarts. Porém não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer, não sabia realmente; chamar a atenção estava fora de suas cogitações. Pensou e pensou até lembrar-se de como ela e Severus se aproximaram no ano passado: através de um pergaminho.

Na primeira oportunidade, ou seja, quando Snape passou uma lição de casa, resolve ela colocar juntamente com o trabalho um anexo. Tal anexo era uma carta a ele.

Quando ela pegou seu pergaminho para escrever, não fazia a menor idéia do que escrever. Um poema? Declarações? Isso não fazia muito do seu feitio, mas, dizer-lhe o que ela sentia e o que pensava, era um bom começo. Ela não sabia, mas seu plano deu certo, ao menos na questão de fazer Severus pensar nela. Ele, como supracitado, não havia entendido muito a situação, ficara uns três dias pensando no ocorrido com certo estupor, mas o que mais o intrigava era o conteúdo do bilhete: como ela aprendera a conhecê-lo assim?

E ele, como era, resolveu entrar no jogo, sem ela saber, claro. Em vez de devolver-lhe outro, em resposta, passara mais trabalho em pergaminho para a turma do sétimo ano. Queria saber se ela iria mandar outro bilhete, o que ela iria dizer agora? Já no início de março, pede outra tarefa. Dessa vez Sulis ficou hesitante em mandar ou não outro, pois, após ter enviado o primeiro, ele parecia mais duro e inflexível em suas aulas.

"_Sinto a escuridão sorrir, cada noite é como estar morrendo, o silêncio é refinado e cada pensamento está em seu coração. O silêncio tece o destino fervente a cada noite que sangro; totalmente sozinha no escuro... só no escuro. Mas na noite, a escuridão respira, veja, diante dos seus olhos, a música morre, mas sempre a quer ouvir e então sente-se sozinho, e as cartas estão embaralhadas com a escuridão. O único som que vais ouvir estás em seu coração. Alguém está sussurrando suavemente pra mim coisas das sombras, aquelas que ninguém pode ver, elas estão além daquilo que você quer que sejam, que você quer que as sombras sejam... Mas na noite, a escuridão respira, veja, diante dos seus olhos, a música morre, mas sempre a quer ouvir e então sente-se sozinho, e as cartas estão embaralhadas com a escuridão. O único som que vais ouvir estás em seu coração_

_SS". _

Ela resolveu jogar. Snape lera mais uma vez aquelas palavras tão profundas, misteriosas e ao mesmo tempo tão claras, escritas com uma bela letra, por uma bela mulher. Ao ler aquela carta, Snape não sabia como se sentia, não sabia se Sulis se referia a ele ou a ela, ou ambos. Ela era como ele, uma criatura das trevas, não no sentido de bem ou mau, mas apenas trevas, e isso estava mais que provado. Entendia como era sua solidão, entendia como era viver num mundo onde ele não tinha lugar, não era entendido e nem queria ser entendido, num mundo que repudiava e era repudiado. Mas porque simplesmente não ir até a jovem e resolver tudo? Mandar-lhe esperar até que terminassem as aulas, em julho, e então estariam livres para se amarem. Por que não o fazer? Porque o sentimento humano é complicado, e um sentimento humano acompanhado de trevas, sentido por alguém que não foi feito por amar, não é nada simples.

Será que ela continuaria a escrever? Será que ainda continuaria a desvendar seus mistérios? Ele não sabia. Mas desejava que ela o fizesse. Porém, como supracitado, o sentimento de uma pessoa que possui tal caráter como de Severus, que muitas vezes já foi descrito nessa presente história, não é tão fácil de entender. Em uma noite qualquer de abril, Snape simplesmente resolvera que uma aluna mandar-lhe cartas sentimentais não era eticamente correto. Na terceira vez em que ela entregara-lhe o pergaminho em sala, como o tal anexo, ele simplesmente, na frente de todos, disse-lhe que tinha um pedaço a mais no dever. Entregou-lhe e ainda retirou cinco pontos da própria casa pela ignorância da aluna.

Aviso ao leitor que então, inicia-se o fim dessa história. Começa desenrolar-se o desfecho desse trágico romance. Como já disse, em meados de abril, Snape simplesmente rompe o joguinho que começara com Sulis, e agora descrevo o que se deu com a mesma.

Com o rompimento de envios de cartas à Severus Snape, depois daquela aula em que ele deixara bem claro (entre linhas, pois os alunos não notaram nada), Sulis perdera totalmente as esperanças de ter qualquer tipo de relação com o mestre de poções. Até mesmo de aluna. Não se sentia mais uma aluna em suas aulas e nem o via como professor.

No início de todo seu sofrimento, Sulis sentia-se como se estivesse sangrando o tempo todo, como se fosse uma ferida aberta ensangüentada que nunca parava de doer. Aos poucos aquela dor cicatrizara-se, mas não em um sentido bom, ora, Sulis tornara-se como uma pedra. Provavelmente isso doía mais, pois, no início, tudo era irracional, era cheia de devaneios e esperanças, agora, não lhe restara nada. No início ela sentia-se viva, ainda tinha sangue pra sangrar, não? Mas agora, nem isso lhe restara. Era como uma morta-viva. Racionalmente perdera a vontade de viver. Em suas trevas, maquinava não mais em como conquistá-lo, mas sim, em como fugir dali, como morrer. Às vezes sentia que não conseguiria suportar continuar no castelo até junho. Porém, nossa personagem estava tão desprovida de qualquer vontade, que mal conseguia bolar um bom plano suicida e pô-lo em prática. Estava realmente pior que um zumbi.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cap. 11**_

Era segunda semana de junho, os alunos apenas esperavam por seus resultados dos exames finais. Na sexta-feira da mesma, Sulis, juntamente com seus colegas de casa e escola, recebera seus resultados, entretanto, ela nem notara se tinha ido bem ou não. Explano ao leitor que mesmo com a situação de nossa personagem, ela fora bem e conseguiu concluir seus estudos. Estava acabado. Iria sair daquele castelo que fora sua benção e maldição. Sua redenção e perdição. Ela estava acabada, assim como seus estudos e vida ali. Ela sabia muito bem que ao pôr os pés para fora daquele lugar, sua vida iria ser enterrada naqueles terrenos.

Um dia antes do Expresso de Hogwarts vir buscá-los, Dumbledore fez uma ceia formal de despedida, um jantar realmente bom. No final da mesma, os diretores das casas se dirigiram aos alunos do sétimo ano, para se despedirem definitivamente, dar-lhes os parabéns pela conclusão, desejar sorte, etc. Com a Sonserina não foi diferente. No final do jantar, se é que foi um jantar para Sulis, que não tocou em nada, ela vislumbrou um ser poderoso e negro dirigir à mesa com sua capa farfalhante e cabelos esvoaçantes tão negros quanto uma noite sem vida, sem lua e estrelas, apenas a escuridão.

- Boa noite, senhores. – ouviu a voz veluda e arrepiante, em um tom tão baixo que ninguém sabia como o ouvia.

- Boa Noite. – disse os alunos do sétimo ano.

- Como de costume, os diretores das casas devem dar despedidas e congratulações formais. Como tenho mais coisas importantes a fazer do que ficar aqui com vocês, desejo-lhes boa sorte em suas carreiras bruxa, e parabéns por conseguirem concluir a escola. É realmente uma surpresa. – disse irônico, deixando bem claro que considerava-os ignominiosos e ignorantes. Como ninguém disse nada, fez um sinal com a cabeça de "sigam-me" e começou a andar para fora do salão enquanto falava tedioso e secamente: - O certificado que necessitaram para entrarem em universidade está no meu escritório, vamos às masmorras, e dar-lhes-ei a cada um, em particular.

Já nas masmorras, os alunos fizeram fila no corredor enquanto um aluno de cada vez entrava no escritório e recebiam algumas recomendações, além do 'histórico escolar bruxo'.

Chegada à vez de Sulis Scathach, ela entrou quase como um autômato, se não fosse sua dor interior. Snape, que estava sentado em sua escrivaninha, que tantas vezes conversara com ela ali, olhava apenas para o histórico da garota. Um bom histórico, ressalto.

- Este é seu histórico, guarde-o para sua graduação. A escola Hogwarts deseja-lhe boa sorte. – enquanto falava olhava para qualquer lado, menos pra ela. Tinha uma sobrancelha levantada e uma expressão de 'quero que termine isso logo'. Sulis arriscou olhá-lo algumas vezes apenas.

- Obrigada. – sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, quase chorosa, pois não chorava de fato. Isso fez com que ele olhasse-a pela primeira vez na noite. Encarou-a apenas. Isso foi o suficiente para Sulis aventurar-se uma última vez com seu 'Romeu': - Então é isso? Mesmo eu deixando de ser sua aluna...? – ela nem precisou completar a frase, ele sabia do que ela falava. Em troca recebeu:

- Pode se retirar, senhorita. Peça para que o outro aluno, ao entrar feche a porta. Boa noite.

Esse momento, provavelmente, foi o mais doloroso para ela. Pois ela sabia que não haveria outro momento, outra oportunidade. Essa fora a última de sua vida. Ela não tinha forças para insistir, por isso, lentamente levantou-se e rumou com pesados e largos passos à porta. Ao encontrar a maçaneta, virou-se e olhou-o durante um minuto. Saiu.

No dia seguinte, Severus Snape viu no café da manha o alvoroço que estava o Salão Principal, amigos se despedindo, se abraçando, alguns casais se beijando, o que fez com que Filch ralhasse com eles, mas não viu Sulis. Algumas horas mais tarde o castelo estava vazio, sem um aluno sequer, pois nessas férias, ao contrario das do final de ano, nenhum aluno podia ficar ali. Inclusive quase todos os professores também iam para suas casas. Em suma, ficara apenas ele, Dumbledore, MacGonagall e Filch com Madame Nora. Adorava aquilo: o silêncio, o vazio, a solidão. O que não esperava era que seus pensamentos o enganasse e traria toda hora momentos e imagens de uma aluna que o completara uma noite.

Duas semanas se passaram e, com exceção dos momentos em que dormia, não parava de cogitar e levar seus pensamentos a seus sentimentos em relação à ex-aluna. Nessas semanas ele quase enlouquecera. Seu peito começou a doer, sua garganta não parava de formar nó, e seu coração batia em desespero. Certo dia, em um momento de loucura, em que realmente precisaria ficar só para não fazer besteira, encontrara justamente com quem não deveria, Alvo.

- Meu rapaz, que cara é essa?

- Esperava o que? A cara do chefe da organização dos duendes pobres?

- Mas que azedume Severus, chupou limão? Enfim, conheço você, que aconteceu?

- Nada. Se me der licen...

- Tenho certeza que é por causa de uma mulher. Mulher. Senhorita Scathach, julgo eu.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso, certo?

- Então acertei? – o velho era impossível. Além de sempre ir direto ao cerne da questão, pegava qualquer um no laço e ainda obrigava o camarada a fazer o que desejava, apenas com palavras. E como já supracitado, Severus estava realmente agoniado, agonizado, louco; não poderia encontrar ninguém para não fazer besteiras.

- Sim, é ela sim, e daí? Ela deve ter feito alguma magia pra mim. Algo muito ruim e... - ia começar a se dar desculpas.

- Não seja bobo. Vá até ela. Ela não é sua aluna. Já possui maioridade e você só tem trinta e um anos.

- Eu... Eu... Não posso, eu..., - sim, ele realmente estava fora de si.

- Repito: vá Severus, vá. Você está fazendo mal a si mesmo e a pobre coitada.

- Tem o endereço dela? Só pra conversar e ver se ela está bem agora, se deu certo o ritual...– disse sem pensar.

- Venha ao meu escritório que o pegarei...

Esse dia se desenrolava numa sexta feira, da terceira semana sem alunos, ou seja, segunda semana de julho. Era 16:30h quando Snape posicionou-se na lareira do escritório de Dumbledore, pegou o pó de flu, e disse claramente:

- Stromeness, arquipélago Àrcaibh, Escócia.

O bruxo saiu em uma lareira de pedras brancas extremamente velhas e belas. Deparou-se num mini-pub escuro e velho, porém aconchegante, com apenas o garçom e dois bruxos bêbados. Sabia que Stromeness era a única cidade habitada por bruxos e magos e que ainda cultivam a mitologia celta na Escócia. Havia ali umas quatro famílias antiguíssimas, e uma delas era a Scathach. Resolveu perguntar ao garçom onde poderia encontrar a família em questão:

- Depende, senhor, você quer falar com os velhinhos, com a família do primogênito, com a filha do meio, ou com a família do caçula? Os velhos Scathach moram sozinhos, seus três filhos têm suas casas próprias com sua família, com exceção da senhorita Kettletoft, a filha do meio, e... – o homem não parava de falar. Snape impaciente levantou a mão em sinal de impaciência e disse:

- Procuro Sulis Scathach.

- Ah... senhor... – o homem ficou mudo, depois branco. Estava extremamente sem graça, com ar de quem não sabia o que falar, mas continuou: - Ela morava na casa do caçula mesmo, a neta mais nova dos velhinhos Scathach...

- Morava? – levantou uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente, assustando o homem.

-A... Acho melhor o senhor ir até lá... falar na c...asa dela mesmo... – gaguejava o homem. – fica em uma casa de...defronte pro mar, bem antiga, tem apenas uma torre... é feita de pedras brancas... bem antiga, o senhor acha fácil, pois todas as outras casas possuem duas torrezinhas... e é isolada essa.. melhor ir...

- Obrigado. – disse impaciente.

Como 'morava'? Será que ela saiu de casa? Ainda nem era época de começar a faculdade... Resolveu ir até aquela casa.

Ao sair do pub, encontrou uma paisagem deslumbrantemente depressiva. O dia era cinzento, acompanhado de ventos uivantes do mar gelado. Um mar agitado. Todas as casas eram bruxas, percebia-se logo, eram belas. Todas feitas de pedras brancas naturais. O dia deixou-o ainda mais depressivo. Ao passo que andava pela grama seca e amarelada, logo encontrou a casa que o garçom descrevera. E, ao passo que se aproximava dela, seu peito começou a doer ainda mais, sua garganta estava mais que apertada, não conseguia respirar direito.

Chegando à casa, avistou uma bruxa de preto, estava olhando umas plantas que Snape julgou ser do local, pois nunca tinha visto. A bruxa logo o viu, carregava em suas faces um olhar triste.

- Senhora Scathach?

- Sim? Em que posso lhe ajudar? – ele percebeu a voz triste que ela proferia as palavras... por que aquilo angustiava-o ainda mais?

- A senhora é mãe de Sulis?

Nesse momento a mulher fez uma cara de mais choro e não resistiu. Começou um choro silencioso, lágrimas escorriam sem parar por suas faces que muito lembravam a garota que o homem procurava. Algum tempo depois, a mulher conseguiu falar:

- Quem é o senhor?

- Sou professor de Hogwarts, ensinei Sulis e... Gostaria de falar com ela. A senhora precisa de ajuda?

- Entre... – disse com uma voz fraca em resposta.

O interior da casa estava mais sombrio. Seu dia começou ruim, e rumava pra pior, era tudo o que indicava. Primeiro sua angustia logo ao acordar, aquela louca vontade de vê-la, depois o bar melancólico, a cidade depressiva, a mulher de preto e agora a casa sombria. Ele não entendia o que teria feito Sulis, por Merlin.

- O senhor queria falar com minha filha, foi isso o que disse lá fora?

- Sim. Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, mas por que choras? – Severus estava sem jeito com a mulher. Concluiu que Sulis fugira de casa.

- Então não sabe o que aconteceu, não é? Estive tão... tão perturbada que nem enviei uma coruja ao Dumbledore, à escola sabe... o senhor ensinava o que à ela?

- Poções.

- Ah, sim! Sulis sempre falava bem do senhor, da sua matéria. Acho que era a preferida dela... – a mulher mantinha o tempo todo um olhar vidrado ao longe.

- Senhora, onde está Sulis? – Severus já estava impaciente, sentia que ia enlouquecer com isso tudo. Ele iria achá-la onde quer que ela esteja. Isso era culpa dele.

- Minha filha... minha Sulis... ela, ela... – respirou fundo e recomeçou a descer lágrimas da mulher pálida – ela, semana passada, na terça... – soluçou a bruxa, mas agora olhava diretamente para Snape com dor – ela se jogou daquele penhasco na praia...

Provavelmente a mulher continuou a falar, ou não. Mas o caso é que Snape não ouvia mais nada. Houve um vácuo em sua cabeça, não pensava, não agia, não respirava. O que ele fazia ali mesmo? O que havia acontecido com Sulis mesmo? Ah sim, ela se matou. Se matou por culpa dele. Sem pudor nenhum por estar na presença da mulher chorosa, ele deixou escorrer lágrimas silenciosamente. Como doera aquilo. Ficou assim, estático, por pelo menos uma hora ou duas.

Quando voltou a si, a mulher estava lhe oferecendo uma bebida, que este recusou. Saiu sibilando um 'adeus' e um 'desculpe-me', quase inaudível e saiu da casa. Caminhou em direção ao tal penhasco, já era noite, mas nada mais lhe importava. O que ele havia feito? Por culpa dele...

Passou a noite naquela tenebrosa praia escocesa... Lembrava cada detalhe que passara a noite com Sulis, e depois, cada detalhe em que a humilhara. Lembrou-se nitidamente de sua expressão ela olhando-o a porta de seu escritório naquela ultima noite em Hogwarts. Ela realmente o amava. Ele a amava. Por que algumas pessoas estão condenadas ao sofrimento? Por que algumas pessoas nascem para a miséria? Essa era sua sina e a de Sulis. Mas tais deliberações quase se apagavam com a imagem dela, ora sorridente, ora amarga.

Voltou ao castelo no dia seguinte. Estava um trapo. Bebeu uísque de fogo, até embebedar-se e adormecer. Algumas horas depois acordou, com o diretor sacudindo-o, na escada que dava acesso ao seu escritório.

- O que aconteceu filho?

- Se tiver pena de mim, lance-me um Avada agora, Alvo. – como estava melancólico.

- O que aconteceu Severus, diga-me.

- Ela se foi... simplesmente. - estava com uma expressão dura. Uma expressão quase diabólica.

- C...Como?

- Se jogou de um penhasco semana passada... por minha culpa.

O velho ficou em silêncio durante uns minutos, refletindo palavra por palavra.

- Não foi sua culpa, Severus.

- Sim, mais uma vez uma pessoa morre por minha culpa. Mas ela eu amava realmente Alvo, amava Sulis.

- Severus, eu sinto muito.

- Não sou digno de viver mais um minuto.

- Não diga isso. Você tem um voto comigo. O filho de Lílian, o Harry, entra esse ano na escola, fez onze anos. Mesmo que não amava Lílian como amou Sulis, você tem uma divida com sua amiga, lembra-se? Ajudar o menino...

- Não quero Alvo... Lílian foi apenas uma amiga, ela morreu também por minha culpa, mas, em Sulis encontrei a vida. Foi diferente. Lílian morreu por um ideal, e Sulis? Por me amar, apenas...

- Não faça isso Severus, preciso de você comigo, você fez um acordo, lembra-se?

**_Epilogo_**

Harry Potter entrou em setembro de 1991. Severus Snape aceitou em continuar a viver para cumprir seu acordo com Dumbledore, protegendo o Menino-que-sobreviviu.

Trabalhou como espião para a Ordem e para Voldemort. Lecionou em Hogwarts nesses oito anos seguintes sem deixar passar um dia sequer sem pensar em sua Sulis. Tornou-se pior que já era, tornou-se vingativo e definitivamente o professor mais odiado de Hogwarts, mas ninguém, exceto Alvo, sabia que ele estava condenado a viver, que ele não tinha mais nada a fazer no mundo e ainda sim estava preso, ninguém sabia o que ele suportava. Em primeiro de maio de 1998, aconteceu a batalha final contra Voldemort, Snape lutou bravamente até a morte, aos trinta e oito anos, no dia referido. Sua última memória, foi certamente o dia em que ele e Sulis se tornaram um só, se amaram como nunca haviam amado alguém, não apenas fisicamente, mas o sentimento mais forte que alguém poderia ter. Foi uma doce morte saber que a encontraria em alguns minutos, lembrou do poema em que ela recitara quando fizeram amor:

"_E na escuridão ele se sente sozinho  
>Para ver suas horas finais sangrando<br>Enquanto desconjuntado sobre a parede  
>O relógio marca o tempo que falta<br>Não existe necessidade para palavras no escuro  
>Todas as palavras há muito perderam seu significado<br>Ainda quando eles sussurram em sua orelha  
>Ele tenta ler nas entrelinhas<br>O que eu vejo na noite  
>O que eu sinto no seu coração<br>Todos os seus sonhos e mentiras  
>Você consegue destingui-los?<br>Veja as mão no relógio  
>Você está olhando elas virarem<br>Sua vela está pequena  
>Estivemos a vendo queimar<br>Você jaz aqui acordado  
>Enquanto as sombras olham.<br>Deveriam elas chorar pelo seu bem?  
>Deveria você dormir em meus braços?<br>As sombras vêem tudo  
>E elas raramente esquecem<br>Todos os sonhos que você teve  
>Todos os atos de que você se arrepende."<em>

Ele a encontraria em alguns minutos... Daqui a alguns segundos... Agora!


End file.
